Always mine
by Rebel15
Summary: Two years after their separation. Arizona suddenly discovers that Callie is jealous of her date- then Arizona starts playing with Callie to win her back by making Callie more and more jealous. BUT, it seems that Callie is more determined to win Arizona back to her life. Will Callie be able to build the trust again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am just a poor story teller.**

Two years after their separation. Arizona suddenly discovers that Callie is jealous of her date- then Arizona starts playing with Callie to win her back by making Callie more and more jealous. She is determined to win her calliope back. Calzona endgame for sure.

 **I always wanted Arizona to take the step to win Callie back. Although from her behavior, it is apparent that she still loves Callie, but she never tries to take the step. So, this story is about how Arizona tries to win her love back.**

 **Always mine**

 **Chapter 1**

It's been two years that Callie left her, but she is still standing at the same place. She has seen Callie moving on with Penny. _Penny? She is not even beautiful_ , Arizona thinks. Whenever she sees Callie with Penny, she pretends as if she does not care. But she does. She remembers the last time she saw Callie kissing Penny. It brought tears in her eyes. It's been two long years, still she cannot think of anybody except that idiot Callie. Arizona asked Webber to be her wingman and she even went to the gay bar also to hook up with somebody. She thought, she could do this, but she could not. May be she could. The girl she met at the bar asked her to go on a date, which she agreed willingly. Today is the date day and all she is thinking about that stupid Callie. _Calliope_ _\- so gorgeous_ , Arizona cannot stop smiling thinking about her ex-wife.

 **The date night:**

Arizona is late for the date. As soon as she enters the restaurant she sees Simi looking here and there. The poor girl must have thought that she will not come. But here she is. She observes the girl from distance and suddenly discovers a strange similarity between Simi and Callie. Like _her Calliope_ , Simi also has brown big eyes and black hair and that typical nervous look. _Uff! Is this the reason for what she agreed to come?_ Arizona is totally pissed off now. Anyways, she proceeds towards her date.

The dinner goes well and Arizona is actually enjoying with Simi. She is funny and not annoying. Suddenly Arizona hears a familiar loud laughter and without even turning her face she knows who she is. She turns her face anyways and discovers that Callie is also enjoying her dinner with Penny. This sight is enough to spoil her dinner. While she is staring, Callie suddenly turns and sees her. Although Arizona tries to pretend that she has not seen Callie, it is already too late. Callie nods and Arizona also nods and looks away.

 _-is everything okay?- you suddenly look disturbed,_ Simi, oblivious of the whole situation asks _._

 _-Nope, I am okay._

 _-I like your smile. I guess we may go for few more dates, if this is okay with you._

 _-you want to go on more with me because of my smile?_ Arizona smirks, but remembers the way Callie used to say that she had a magical smile, which could light everything. She again looks at Callie and sees the way Callie is drooling over Penny- _Stupid Callie_.

Arizona does not listen what Simi is telling her, suddenly she feels that Simi is too near to her face and she can feel her breath on her face _. Nope-she does not want to kiss anyone right now, she is not ready_. When she is about to reject Simi, within seconds she notices the baffled look on Callie's face discovering Arizona so near to that girl. Arizona does not think anything else. She just starts kissing Simi. It is a short kiss. With the corner of her eyes, she notices the way Callie is looking at them. Arizona feels something inside her; she goes for another lingering kiss. When she opens her eyes, she notices that Callie is staring at them with a pale face.

After two years-two long years, Arizona feels so good-not because of the kiss, but because of what happened to Callie. Totally satisfied with herself, she concentrates on her date. _Simi is a lucky charm for me_ , she thinks. Then she notices the way Callie almost runs leaving the restaurant and of course leaving _the Penny_.

 **Callie's apartment:**

Callie cannot forget what she has seen. Why is this bothering her? She has left Arizona two years back. She sees Arizona almost every day, but feels nothing. _Arizona may kiss whomever she wants, this is not my business. But, they way she was kissing that girl. Is she dating again? Why is she dating?_ Callie feels anger towards herself for thinking something like this. Of course, she has every right to date other people. But, her mind is reeling. For the first time in years, she realizes that she has never thought that Arizona might date other people also. _hmm! It is okay… I will be okay…this is nothing, just a foolish thought- I am happy for her and I am happy for me too, with Penny_. She just needs a good sleep. Callie calls Meredith to ask if Sophia is okay-tonight she is staying at Zola's- Meredith has some plans for the kids. Callie tries her best to keep that image out of her mind to sleep tight- but it seems tonight she is not destined to sleep because of that stupid Arizona. _Arizona-the super magical smile_ , Callie thinks about _the smile_ after so many years… somehow this thought pacifies her mind to help her sleep.

 **Arizona's apartment:**

Arizona comes back to her flat with a perky mind. She does not know what she has done, if this is right. But she knows that she is happy seeing the jealousy in Callie's eyes. Callie always has been so jealous of other people. She never liked other people coming near to Arizona. _Okay, I will play this with you… I wasted too much time waiting for you to come back- now I will make you feel that you always have been mine- always mine_ \- _everything is fair in love and war_ , Arizona tells herself, _the game has begin_.

 **Next morning in front of the coffee cart:**

Arizona starts typing something just seeing that Callie is coming towards the coffee cart. She laughs and makes her dimples pop up. Callie notices this intensely. Suddenly she clears her throat and a _very busy_ Arizona looks up and just gives her million dollar smile.

 _-hey, Calliope- oh sorry Callie, how are you?_

- _what_? Pissed off because of Arizona's perkiness and now she even does not want to call her Calliope? _Really? I cannot believe_.

- _you okay_! Saying this Arizona even does not wait for the reply, as she is again busy in texting somebody.

- _who is this?_ Callie cannot resist herself anymore.

 _-umm… she is a friend_.

 _-I have never seen you texting so happily_.

- _when did you see me last time…? Now I like… I like with some special people_ , Arizona again pops up her dimple. Saying this Arizona grabs her coffee and walks towards her floor.

Callie is feeling so lost. She could not tolerate the way Arizona told her that when did she see her last time. _It was Arizona's fault. She slept with other people, she cheated and now she is dating_ \- _why I am jealous to my ex-wife whom I left years back,_ Callie almost tells in a loud voice.

Half of the day has gone and Callie could not concentrate on anything. She has not seen Arizona even at the Cafeteria. She was expecting to see her. She comes every day. Why didn't she come today? Callie visits Arizona's floor but she is not here too. She sees Alex and asks, _hey have you seen Arizona? I need to ask her something_. _She has taken a lunch break to meet one of her friends. She is at Joe's, this is what she was telling_ , Alex replies. _A friend? Arizona never has taken lunch break even for her also!_ Callie is so frustrated now.

 **At Joe's:**

Arizona is sitting with Simi and impatiently looking at the door. The clue she left with Alex should work, if Callie comes to find her. If she knows Callie even 50% also, she is bound to visit her not seeing her at the Cafeteria. This is also a chance to test the water- if Callie is really enough jealous to pursue her. She is more and more impatient and now even cannot laugh at those wonderful jokes of Simi. She is visibly demotivated sitting here. She is about to say goodbye to Simi accepting her defeat about taking Callie for granted. Suddenly, she sees Callie. The brunette hurriedly enters the bar and Arizona within a blink of an eye starts laughing quickly sitting back on the stool.

- _what is this Arizona_? Simi asks looking at Callie's direction. _I saw this woman even on our first date also and the way your eyes reacted… and you kissed me… you know I noticed what you were doing…_ Simi seems to be more eager to know than angry.

\- _will you help me if I tell you? I know we do not know each other, but I need your help to win over my life_ , Arizona says almost begging.

 _-tell me the story._

 _-not here, now I need to do something else to make her jealous_ , Arizona holds Simi's hand.

- _well, I do not mind, will you kiss me too_? Simi asks mockingly.

Callie cannot breath. _Oh, my God, Arizona has become so shameless; she is dating during her office hours. I should complain against her_ \- Callie tells herself angrily. She always has been the most impulsive one. She directly goes to Arizona and confronts, _what are you doing, when you should be with your tiny humans?_

\- _Callie? What are you doing here?_ Arizona in fact prepared herself seeing Callie rushing towards her.

\- _That is none of your business; tell me what you are doing here?_

\- _This is also not your business._ Arizona pretends to be annoyed, _and you are disturbing me… I am little bit of busy now_.

\- _I need your suggestion about an operation._

\- _I don't remember that we are working on something together._

\- _This is a new case_ , Callie is determined not to let the other woman hold Arizona's hand anymore. She does not care about anything now. She only wants the blonde to take back to the hospital.

\- _Okay!_ Arizona decides not to pull the rope too much. She has time to play the game. She stands up from the stool and apologetically looks at Simi, who seems to be amused by the entire situation unfolded in front of her. Simi also stands up and hugs Arizona and whispers loud enough for Callie to hear, _do not forget about the talk. Call me when you are free- I can't wait anymore, specially now_.

Callie totally hates the other woman. _She behaves as if she owns Arizona. This stupid Arizona is also behaving so good to her. That woman is even not that beautiful. Hah!_ Callie is happy with her success but now panics what she will discuss if Arizona asks about the case.

Arizona hides a smile and gets back to her annoyed self- _okay Callie, tell me what do you want to discuss?_

 _-you can call me Calliope._

 _\- Callie, does it matter?_

 _\- You used to call me that._

 _-Long back… can you please tell me now about the case?_ Arizona is totally on the top of the world due to her successful drama.

 _\- I have nothing to discuss… I forgot_. Saying this Callie rolls back to the front door of the hospital

 _Aha! Calliope, I too miss you calling this. Before I start calling you this, you have to realize that you always have been my Calliope- always mine_.

 **Please leave constructive reviews about the story. This is my first fan-fiction and I am a very new writer. Let me know what do you think about the first chapter. Your reviews will definitely encourage me to write more. I am just writing the way I want to see them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews for last chapter. Your feedback motivates me to go with the story. Let me know what you like/dislike…**

 _I will update once in a week (sometimes may be twice, if the school spares me enough time), but I loved your feedback so much that I was almost bound to update the second chapter ahead of my plan. Thanks to those who left reviews._

By the way, I have a feeling that Shonda separated CalZona just to bring them back. They needed space from each other to heal and fall in love once again. And this time they can marry legally too. So, I will continue with this story with a hope that both the pretty ladies find their ways to each other soon.

 **Chapter 2**

Arizona is trying to finish the paperwork quickly, as she has planned a dinner with Simi. Today she will tell Simi about her and Callie. Simi seems to be a nice girl. Even though Arizona has used Simi for making Callie Jealous, Simi sounds to be understanding. After Teddy, Simi sounds like a friend to Arizona. They could not meet for last few days, but they kept talking over phone. As Arizona is about the get up quickly closing the file to catch the dinner, she hears a knock on the door. She growls irritated, "come in". Callie pops up from the other side of the door and gives her best smile. _Oh! God, this is not the time Calliope… not now_. "You need something? I was about to leave", She gets up from the chair and starts picking her purse. "Hmm, yeah- I was wondering if we could talk about Sophia's birthday", Callie almost chokes while telling this. _Sophia's birthday? It is after two months._ Arizona realizes that Callie actually has nothing to talk about. She could have played with this, but right now she has to go.

-"okay, can we talk tomorrow about this, I really have to go".

-"Where are you going? You now do not have time for our daughter, right?".

Mentioning of _our daughter_ forms a sort of bitterness in Arizona. Although they are co-parenting Sophia, Callie never has mentioned Sophia as _our daughter_ for last two years. She swallows the forming pride in her throat. Bringing back a perky smile she says, "we will talk about our daughter tomorrow" and leaves her office leaving Callie standing in the middle of her office.

 _She must have a date with that woman. That is why she is so happy. I should not have come here._ Although she just wanted to see Arizona before leaving the hospital. Next two days are her off days and she cannot meet her ex-wife. Suddenly, Callie feels so defeated- there was a time when she did not have to do anything even to touch Arizona. And today she has to take permission even only to talk to her. She even does not have the right to know where this perky woman has gone.

-"so, now you know about me and her", Arizona leaves a long breath after telling everything about her relationship with Callie. "You know I never open up with anybody so quickly, not even with Callie, but with you I just feel that I can tell you".

-"I guess you two are meant for each other and I am happy that you feel good with me", Simi winks and adds, "I also felt good when you kissed me".

-"Oh! I am sorry about that…I should not have done that. I was so mean, but at that time I could not think anything else except Callie", Arizona really gives a sorry look.

-"okay, now that we are friends, tell me what I have to do to help you".

-"you just have to pretend that you are interested in me and we are dating".

-"I think I can do this and I do not need to pretend also", Simi raises her left eye brow and gives a smile.

 _Callie also does this. While telling something mischievous, she would always raise her eye-brows_. Simi touches on Arizona's arm to wake her up from her thoughts. "Okay, let's start it", Arizona seals the deal with a handshake.

"Call Dr. Torres to see if she could do anything for Mike", Arizona knows that if anybody can fix the knee of this 12 years kid, then this is Callie. "But, today is her off day, should I page her?", asks the nurse. Callie must be tired but this can't wait. "Yes, page her", she replies and goes on with her routine round.

Callie comes to the hospital to check Mike and she decides to do surgery on the boy. This is the only way. She books the emergency OR for the evening and asks the nurse to inform Dr. Robbins. Somehow she is feeling excited with the fact that she and Arizona will be in the same OR. Why is she feeling so giddy? They have worked before also. She shakes the head with a hope that the new found butterflies in her stomach will go away. She felt the same when she started dating a perky blond years before. The old butterflies have come back to her, which she has not experienced after breaking up with Arizona.

After the surgery, when both Callie and Arizona starts moving towards the coffee cart, Arizona receives a call and runs back towards the ER. Not knowing anything, Callie also runs after her if something bad has happened. Both of them find Simi sitting on the gurney, apparently slightly bleeding from the forehead.

-"what happened, Simi", Arizona rushes towards her with a worried face.

-"she has cut her forehead, this is a scratch only", Callie says making a sarcastic face.

-Simi smiles at Callie and holds Arizona's hands, "I fell from the stairs".

-"you must have been busy in looking at something which is not yours", Callie interjected.

-"Excuse me", Simi annoyingly says to Callie and turns to Arizona, "why is she always there?".

-"Callie please, stop it now, she is hurt", Arizona genuinely says.

Callie keeps standing there although she has nothing to do. But, apparently she cannot convince herself to go away also, when this annoying other woman is hitting _her Arizona_ , even though she is bleeding. _Is she really bleeding?_ Callie feels an urge to check whether this is real blood. She starts laughing at her own thought. Hearing her laughter, Arizona gives her a glare and she stops. _This glare always works on me, even after years_.

-"hey now you are fit and fine to go home", Arizona pats Simi's arms after putting the final bandage on her head.

-"I would be fit, if somebody could offer a cup of coffee"

-"okay, let's go to the cafeteria", she then turns to Callie and says, "thanks Callie for coming on an off day, you may go home now, I will page you if Mike needs something".

 _Is she asking me to leave so that they can go on a quickie coffee data? Arizona even does not bother to ask me!_ "Oh! You want me to go, but I also need coffee". Arizona gives a genuine smile, "yes, we were about to have them, okay let's go together". Finding that Arizona is okay if she goes with them, Callie starts feeling good. Probably Arizona is not that interested in this woman. Then she notices that Simi laces her fingers with Arizona's while walking towards the Café. _I wish, I would have a brick to crack the head open of this annoying Simi_ , Callie cannot decide if she will kill Simi right now or after the coffee!

Leaning on Arizona, Simi whispers, "my God, she would kill me only by her glares. I need to hire two body guards to protect myself from your Calliope". Arizona laughs and lightly slaps on Simi's shoulder, "no, she is not that bad". "Ya, I can feel the burning eyes on me", Simi says with a chuckle and adds, "she is hot, you know". Arizona does not reply, _who knows better than me, I have been into this hot woman as long as I remember for last couple of years_.

Callie watches the entire scene from back, although she does not know what they are talking. _I think I should start carrying bricks with me or maybe I can hire mafia to abduct this woman_.

Just as hree of them enter into the cafeteria, Penny wraps Callie from the back and Callie jumps out with a loud sound. Turning back, Arizona finds Callie wrapped by Penny from the back. Before she could react, Simi drags her towards the coffee machine and whispers, "do not show any sign of attention". Yes Arizona can do this; this is what she has been doing for last few months. Taking the coffee, both Simi and Arizona sit choosing a table in the corner. On the other hand, Callie also takes another table near to them with Penny.

Callie is feeling so disgusted and guilty. For last two/three days, she almost has forgotten about her girlfriend. But now sitting here with her girlfriend while watching Arizona with her would be girlfriend, Callie suddenly realizes that for Penny or anybody else, she never had butterflies in her stomach. Even when she thought that she did not care about Arizona, she kept checking on her, if she was okay. "Callie, you know Meredith is…", before Penny could finish, Callie almost snaps at her, "aha!, please do not start again about your problem with Dr. grey, I have things to take care. I cannot be your protector every time". Penny feels as if somebody has punched on her face. Callie immediately feels terrible about being such a bitch towards this woman. She wants to say sorry, but then from the corner of her eye she notices Simi's advances towards Arizona and she almost jumps out of the seat-rushing towards their table.

-"I told you…one movement towards you and your ex-wife would run towards us", before Simi could finish, Callie is there in front of them. She grabs Arizona holding her arm, "let's go".

-"Callie- ?"

-"I need to discuss something with you, if you do not want to create a scene here, just come with me"

Arizona realizes that Callie will not stop here. She knows how mad she could be sometimes. She does not think before doing anything. But she never thought that Callie would behave like this especially when Penny is there- Penny is staring them like a fool. Not only Penny, some other people are starting too. _Such an embarrassment_. "okay, Simi, call me and take care of yourself, if there is any problem, just call me".

Both of them prefer to keep quite till they have reached Arizona's office.

-"Callie"

-"I am sorry that I behaved like a fool, but I really need to know something"- Callie watches Arizona to read her expression, but she seems to be very calm, as if she knows what is coming. She continues, "do you really like that woman?"

-"I never asked you about Penny".

-"Probably you do not care, but I need to know if you are dating a right person or not"-Callie huffs wisely.

-"so, this is the conversation for what you were about to create a scene?"-Arizona nods her head amusingly and Callie scratches her neck. _This is typical Callie; she does this when she is nervous_.

Suddenly Arizona saw that. How has she never noticed that earlier? The locket, which they bought for each other on a Valentine's day- O God, Callie is still wearing them. Arizona's eyes are literally about to come out. Following Arizona's eyes, Callie immediately knows what she is looking at. "you are still wearing this!" is what Arizona manages to say.

Callie in fact has never taken off this necklace. Putting of her marriage band was easy, but not this necklace. She never even thought to take it away from herself. Somehow unconsciously, she has kept this with her-close to herself and she has always successfully convinced herself that this is just an innocent locket and nothing else. But deep inside her heart, she always has known. Suddenly the tall woman feels so exposed in front of the other woman. "You know I have to pick Sophia, I will talk to you later", saying this she quickly leaves.

Arizona could feel a sharp pain in her heart. Her both eyes are welled up and she does not stop them. She touched her empty neck- She took off the chain last year, when she could not handle seeing this symbol of her failed marriage anymore. But, _Callie is wearing them_. She laughs at herself, earlier when they were together she never failed noticing even a small mark on Callie, and now she even does not notice what the other woman is wearing. _Thank you Callie for not letting it go… you did not throw me out of your life completely_.

 **ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND PLEASE BE TOLERANT WITH ME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Three chapters within three days! You guys are lucky and I am sooooo good to you…_**

 ** _Okay! If I do not get reviews, I will NOT update for next whole month. This is a threat- a real one … ha ha_**

 **Chapter 3**

Callie wakes up with a tired mind from her tired sleep. She could not sleep properly-she was occupied with Arizona. Moreover, now she knows that she owes an explanation to Penny too. This woman does not deserve to be treated like this. She calls Penny asking her to meet her somewhere for lunch. "But you have a board meeting over the lunch, you remember?", Penny reminds her. _Oh! She has one to attend._ She told this Penny last week, before this love-sick drama started. "Okay, since I am coming to hospital, we may meet there after the meeting". Penny agrees, though she sounds less interested.

While stepping into the hospital, Callie reminds herself not to look at Arizona anymore. She meets other members including Arizona just in front of the meeting room. After entering into the room when everyone starts taking their seats, Callie quickly occupies the seat next to Arizona sheepishly looking here and there. _How could I do this in front of everybody? I am just as ass._ She simply could not control her love-sick butterflies. Arizona notices this and hides her victory smile. However, the smile quickly fades when she sees Dr. Lauren Boswell entering the room. Her throat becomes dry. _Why is she here?_ "Well, Dr. Boswell has a new plan for the PED section and I want all of you to give your opinion about the idea", the new chief, Bailey clarifies the reasons for the meeting. Arizona wants to see Callie's expression, but she is too afraid to turn. _Why is this happening to her? When finally Callie has started feeling something for her, Lauren has to come back as the storm again in her life._ She wishes, she could erase that stormy night from her mind that it never had happened.

Suddenly Callie holds Arizona's hand underneath the table and gives a consoling squeeze. The blonde cannot believe in it. Holding a breath, she looks back to Callie only to find the other woman looking at her in a friendly way. _So, Callie does not hate her anymore_! On the other hand, Callie's mind is reeling thousand miles per minute. She could feel the storm that night had brought in their life, but she is surprised to discover that she is not angry towards her ex any longer. But, _Lauren has seen her naked… no… nobody has right to see her Arizona naked_. She finally is able to hold Arizona's hand, when she needs her, without any resentment.

While the presentation is going on, Arizona's hand becomes more relax in Callie's. They intertwined their fingers and nothing seems to be more perfect than this. After so many months, these hands have met with each other. Callie wonders how she could ever let this hand go away from her. She does not remember if she has felt like this with anyone else. And, for Arizona this is like home-which she craved for last two years. Right in this moment, her mind stops thinking about her silly game with Callie. She enjoys the warmth it has brought to her mind.

Suddenly, Meredith drops the pen, who is sitting to the opposite to Callie and Arizona. She leans under the table to grab the pen and surprisingly discovers the laced hands of Arizona and Callie. She comes back to her chair with a shocked face and notices how Callie and Arizona are into each other even though they are pretending to listen to the presentation. She does not know what this is, but she is happy for them. _Except these two fools, everyone else knows that they can never be happy without each other_ , Meredith thinks sadly.

When Bailey announces the end of meeting and invites people for lunch, both the ex-wives let go each other's hands reluctantly and queue for the food. In the buffet queue, Arizona is in front of Callie and Meredith is behind of Callie. From the back, the blonde notices the interaction of these two love-sick people.

-"You like shrimp, take more," saying this Callie serves a piece of shrimp on Arizona's plate.

-"you remember"

-"I never have forgotten… and you should eat more- you have become so lean"

From the back, Meredith tries to understand from where Arizona has become lean. "I think rather she should lose some weight," Meredith says unable to resist herself anymore. Both Callie and Arizona almost jump out of their blissful world and move towards two different corners of the room. _How come they are top doctors? Both of them are behaving like teenagers!_ An amused Meredith thinks.

After the lunch, Arizona goes back to her PED's floor to check on something with Alex. When she is about to enter into the elevator, Lauren quickly chips in, "you know we need to talk". Arizona does not reply and keeps looking on the floor. Lauren follows her to her office.

-"See, it is more than two years and still you could not forget that."

-"I forgot that, but I could not forget the guilt it gave me". Arizona impatiently adds, "please do not try to be friend with me… I can't".

-"I could not forget the night… it was amazing"

-"Lauren, do you even realize that you made me to cheat on Callie… because I could not resist your temptation", Arizona's eyes form large drops of tears.

-"You still love her, right?"

-"goodbye, Dr. Boswell and remember that sleeping with you was the biggest mistake of my life- it made me hate myself"

While coming out from the PEDs floor Lauren meets Callie in the hallway. Callie tries to ignore her, but Lauren comes to her.

-"Dr. Torres, I know that you hate me, but I am really sorry"

-"Why do you want to discuss this after more than two years?"

-"See, I am gonna work in a project with the PED's, so I need to clarify things with people, who hate me," Lauren continues, "See I could not resist Arizona's charm and she…"

-"Do not dare to take her name again", Callie stops Lauren almost furiously.

-"you know, I have never seen two people so much in love even though they are not together", Lauren is surprised even her own wordings. Callie looks away, as her large eyes are welled up. "Does not matter you two are together or not, you are sleeping with other people or not, you will never be able to stop loving each other", Lauren cannot believe that she just has said this to the woman standing in front of her- the love of her crush. But, she noticed the silent communication between Callie and Arizona earlier in the presentation. That made her realize the inevitable destiny of these two… after so many things, still these two belong to each other. _How is this possible_?

Callie needs a drink right now. How head is spinning. She knows what she wants, but she does not know if _this_ _want_ is enough to make a decision. After sending an apology text to Penny for missing the promised meeting, she leaves the hospital.

 **Arizona's apartment at 1 am**

Arizona wakes up from the bed hearing the ringtone of her mobile. Who has called her at this hour? Without looking at the screen, she receives the call.

-" .."

-"Meredith, what happened?"

-"hmm…no..I mean..Callie met an accident", before she could finish her sentence, "I am coming", Arizona replies.

Within next 10 minutes, she is in the ER. Callie is laying on a gurney and her face is full of blood. Arizona cannot think of anything. The images of Callie's first accident start coming to her as a flashback. Slowly she moves towards Callie. Meredith and other two interns are cleaning her. Callie moves slightly and growls, "I am okay…do not make me a patient". Then she notices Arizona is standing there with a pull of water in her eyes. She immediately feels bad- "you know it was not my fault-the other driver did not give me signal and …", Callie rambles. Arizona still does not say anything; _all she wants to do is to hug this bleeding woman and feel that she is really okay_. Meredith puts the final bandage, "I think you should stay at the hospital tonight-just for observation".

-"No way, tomorrow is my off day and I do not want to spend the morning here"

-"Okay, then go, but if you feel like puking or dizziness, please contact someone immediately", telling this she leaves the room and Arizona follows her outside.

-"She is okay, right?"

-"She came here senseless and the first thing she said was your name. So, I just called you on impulse"

Arizona really does not know how to reply this. She just hugs Meredith and goes back to the ER room to find Callie sitting on the gurney with a guilty face. Arizona approached to her and stops just in between her legs. Callie cannot help but hold Arizona's hands and looks at her eyes, which are little swollen due to crying. The blonde woman touches the bruises, "does it hurt?". "Umm! They will not hurt if…", Callie stops, but Arizona exactly knows what she means. _While they were married, whenever Callie is hurt somewhere, she would always ask Arizona to kiss on that place. She was always like a child to Arizona-restless grown up child_. Arizona does not think anything else- she places a soft kiss on the forehead of Callie. And that's it. Arizona suddenly pulls herself from the closeness and asks,

-"I think you need a ride home"

-"Ya, my car is toed by the police… hey where is Sophia?"

-"Simi is with her", Arizona actually called Simi to look after Sophia realizing that her other friends are at hospital and she did not have an option except Simi.

Hearing this Callie's heart starts burning - an alien feeling overcomes the bliss she just had few minutes back. _Simi is at Arizona's home looking after Sophia. So, Simi probably has spent the night with her. That means, Arizona is making progress with Simi._ Callie has never felt this defeated in her whole life. She simply steps down the gurney and tells Arizona, "You know I want to spend the night at hospital, thanks for coming though". Arizona does not understand what has happened. Why suddenly Callie is behaving strange.

-"hey, what happened?"

-"I am feeling unwell, so I will stay", Callie simply says without making eye-contact and Arizona knows something is wrong. But she prefers not to bother the woman anymore, "okay, I will see you in the morning". "No need, you enjoy your time with Simi and drop Sophia at the hospital. I will take care of her".

 _Oh! So this is why, you are pouting! How could I tell her now that she is getting everything wrong? Uff! Callie, there is no one in the whole world I will ever sleep with. I am done with sleeping around people. I am done with everyone else. Now rest of my life, I just want to sleep with you…_ Arizona nods her head and comes out of the hospital slowly. She needs to tell Callie about this, but how!

 ** _Thanks to those who left review…I love you guys… this chapter is especially uploaded due to a request of a guest, who said_** **, "Patiently (not really) waiting for your update".**

 **Note** : **_some of you sent me personal message asking why Callie and Arizona are not together yet, when both of them already know that they are in love. See, we have to realize that Callie and Arizona were not together for last two years. They cannot rush to each other's arms just within next two days. Callie has to get rid of Penny and both Arizona and she have to be ready to be committed again with each other considering their past history. They have to think about Sophia too. When I started writing the story, I also thought like you. I only wanted Callie to jump in the arms of Arizona. But, now I see, they should take little bit of time to make the final move towards each other and this time- for forever._**

 ** _Moreover, don't you enjoy the fluffy time with a mix of little drama?_**

 ** _ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS… I AM ONLY A CRAZY FAN OF CALZONA_** ** _J_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sleepy head, get up-we need this room for some serious patient", April teases Callie while waking her up, "morning, how is your head?". "I am okay", Callie is in fact too tired. She could not sleep last night- whole night she kept thinking about their happy time when they were truly happy. She tiredly sits back on the bed, while April starts her regular check up. "Callie, you didn't bother to call me last night", Penny runs towards her and gives her a tight hug. Callie even does not bother to reciprocate the hug or to answer her. April notices the sudden change in Callie's demeanor towards Penny.

-"Arizona, you will fall, stop running", Simi calls from behind. "I am already late; I want to see her before I go to the OR". Arizona in fact has brought Simi, so that she can clarify last night's confusion. Moreover, she does not want to play this game anymore. While thinking how she is going to tell the entire thing to Callie, she enters into Callie's room only to find Penny lightly stroking Callie's forehead-apparently it seems that Callie is sleeping. _The forehead which she kissed last night- Callie wanted her to kiss_. Hearing the noise of the door, Callie opens her eyes and the happiest smile fades away as soon as she sees Simi behind of Arizona. Likewise, the loving-worried eyes of Arizona also become icy. _Well, she does not need me_.

-"Ookkay…feeling good, I guess", Arizona cannot control the frustration in her tone.

-"Yeah, last night I was feeling bad, since Penny was not there", telling this Callie wraps her arms around Penny for the first time in the whole morning. April stops at the door watching this, who has again come back to tell Callie, that she can go home.

-"Yes, true…last night you were too lonely and I am sure that you missed her like anything", telling this Arizona drags Simi next to her by her wrist and laces their fingers. "Simi wanted to meet you, although she was too tired after last night", telling this Arizona gives a seductive smile to Simi. Simi smiles back not knowing what she could do in between these two women.

 _Oh! I was right then… she is sleeping with Simi. How dare she brings her to me…,_ Callie looks at Penny and she also laces both her hands with Penny, "honey, please take me home". _I thought, you truly have feeling left for me…after yesterday and last night… you asked me to kiss those bruises and you were so jealous and now!,_ Arizona cannot think of anything else. She just knows that she cannot continue doing this anymore, "take care Callie. I came to tell you that Sophia is at the daycare, take her with you", telling this she leaves quickly.

-"Ari, so?"

-"I am stopping this game right now"

-"okay- if you think so"

-"But we can be friends, right"

-"Yes, we can and we are. I do not want to lose a friend like you," saying this Simi hugs Arizona. Arizona also hugs her back. Callie observes the entire scene from the hospital reception with the saddest eyes. She leans down to Sophia and tells, "You will not leave me, right?"

After the surgery, April follows Arizona to the call room.

-"Is there anything I should know"

-"April- I do not know what you are talking about", although Arizona instantly knows what she is talking about.

-"In the morning, I had a feeling that Callie and you were behaving strange"

-"You got that wrong April"

-"you know one of the interns was gossiping that she saw you kissing on Callie's forehead last night"

-"that was not kissing- Callie was missing Penny and I just kissed her forehead", Arizona knows that hiding this fact will mess the situation more.

-"haa…. You did kiss her…I mean, isn't it weird?"

-"see, April, now we are friends, so that was just a friendly gesture"

-"you two are friends, since when?" April finds herself in the most foolish thought in her life, _Callie and Arizona could be friends and in fact they were the best friends, when they were married, but not now. Right now they can be anything else, but not friends_. Arizona is almost annoyed, "April, I too busy with other things in my life to do anything with anybody else". "Yes, you are so busy that I have not seen you around for last couple of days… and I hear about a new girl", Teddy pokes Arizona from back.

-"Teddy, ya..I am sorry," Arizona warmly hugs her. Teddy always gives a comfort whenever she is in some mess. Nowadays, although she is more close to April, Teddy always has been her consoling friend. Teddy laughs and invites both April and Arizona for coffee. Three friends head towards the cafeteria. _At least, for next half an hour I can stop thinking about someone_ , Arizona almost sighs.

At the cafeteria, April starts, "you know the interns were discussing what Penny told them about you and Callie". Although Arizona is annoyed as she has brought the conversation again, but this is too crispy to avoid, she raises her eye-brow as a question mark.

-"Penny told them how Callie was not ready to change her emergency contact from you to Penny"

-"This is a hassle, so nobody wants to change this", Arizona also knows how lame she sounds. Teddy smirks at the comment but remains quite.

-"Even the house she bought on both of your names, she was not willing to remove your name from the paper", this revelation makes Arizona's heart flatter. Only they know how important that house has been for both of them. She simply says, "Oh!". Now the last piece of information, "Callie was almost about to break up with Penny, when Penny wanted to throw your wedding album", April looks at Arizona saying this. Her blue eyes are now full of water, "I do not want to listen to all these, April please," she almost pleads and leaves the table slowly.

As Arizona comes back to the PED floor, she only tries to busy herself with the tiny humans, who are far from all these worldly problems, but she cannot stop thinking, _if Callie had feeling for her why she never came back… the things which April said if these were true then why Callie never looked back to her._

 **At Callie's apartment**

Callie comes back to her bedroom once Sophia is off to bed. Sophia has been always too close to Arizona. _Her bedtime stories are all about Arizona, mama is that, mama is this, how mama makes faces, how mama teaches her roller skating_ , it was not a problem before, but now these sting Callie. Penny rolls over Callie and leans for a kiss. Before she could initiate the kiss, Callie moves her from top of her, "we need to talk". Penny somehow knows what is coming. She is not a stupid. She could sense Callie's change of behavior since last few days, although she does not know why, "I am listening". "You know, this is not working. You have been so good to me but I cannot give you myself to you somehow", Callie looks at Penny with a guilty face. Does not matter she gets Arizona or not, she knows that she cannot continue with Penny. The blonde simply says, "So we are breaking up". "I am sorry, Penny". It does not hurt Penny in fact. She always has felt that for Callie, she has been a kind of distraction. Callie only spent time with her, but never let her enter into her life completely. They never had a full life, for example, Callie never asked Penny to be a part of Sophia's life. Penny always wondered how Callie religiously would take Arizona's help whenever it is about Sophia. Penny gets up and starts dressing. "Bye Callie, somehow I too was not happy into this relationship", saying this she leaves taking her purse.

Callie lies back on the bed. She needs sleep to get over everything.

 ** _Note: when I started this story, I only wanted to write about the happy moments. But, now I find writing about Callie and Arizona could never be free of drama and high emotions, especially as I wanted to write closely to the original plot of GA. But, trust me there will be happy moments… soon…_**

 ** _Initially I wanted to write only a chapter per week, however, I simply could not stop thinking about the CalZona…so only way to soothe myself is to write about them._**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is a change of tone in the story- I could not stop this after the last episode of Grey's Anatomy. I am so upset seeing Callie-Penny getting back in the show...Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 5**

This whole week has been a roller coaster on Callie due to her many pending surgeries. Moreover, she did not want to meet Arizona after the revelation that she was sleeping with Simi. Right now although she does not want to think about her ex-wife anymore, she ends up thinking about her only. More than anything, she is afraid of losing her to somebody else. When Meredith comes to the ortho floor to see a patient, she visits Callie to ask if she wants to meet at Joe's and finds Callie holding both temples of her head with both of her index fingers.

-"Callie, are you in pain?"

-"No..," Callie replies looking at Meredith with red eyes

-"You know you can talk to me about Arizona"

-"You know?"

-"I am not blind Callie"

-"Mer, I am really confused and angry at myself…after years when I have started thinking that finally I am okay without her, I again have started feeling for her"

-"what about her?"

-"She does not have any feelings for me"

-"Callie, do you want me to believe that? Except you everybody knows that Arizona never has stopped loving you"

-"umm…"

-"Let's meet at the bar…and we will talk," telling this Meredith runs to ER. Callie really wants to believe what Meredith just has told her and somewhere inside her heart, she also feels that. In fact, she always had a feeling that Arizona could not move on. Was I able to move on? _I did not leave Arizona, I left that suffocated marriage, which actually entangled both of us. We needed to be apart from each other. How could I lie to myself? I never could stop sneaking whenever she passed by. Her scent, her smell, the perky smile she has, the way her head is fallen in either sides after telling something, the way she laughs everything was addictive. That is why, I was even apprehensive while bringing Penny to Mer's party_.

Callie comes out of her room somewhat distracted-she is late for her afternoon round. She starts running towards the nurse station and suddenly bangs with someone and out of reflex she holds the other person just to help not to fall. Before she could see the face, just by holding the soft body, she immediately comes to know it is her. After so many months, she is so near to Arizona. Arizona is tightly pressed against her-Callie holds her more tightly by locking her fingers at the back of the blue eyed woman and keeps looking at those eyes. Arizona too cannot take off her eyes from the person whom she has desired so long. Callie slowly leans and hugs her so softly inhaling Arizona's golden hair, that Arizona almost melts in that hug-in that moment. _Arizona still uses the same shampoo, which I used to buy for her_ , Callie smiles with the revelation. Arizona reciprocates the hug slowly by locking hands around Callie's shoulder and simply closes her eyes. The kind of warmth this hug has, she can throw the entire world for this one moment. She forgets her restless nights full of guilt and loneliness. She always liked the way Callie used to hug her. She would always hold her covering her small body by her strong arms. The world literally has stopped for both of them until Arizona's Mobile starts ringing. Arizona jumps out of the hug and realizing what just has happened, holding the mobile she rushes towards the opposite direction of Callie, leaving a very perplexed brunette on the hallway.

Reaching her office, Arizona locks her door and breaks into tears. She has not cried like this for many months. This hug reminds her, she had everything ever she could desire, but she could not hold them. She could not stop crying like a teenage girl. She missed this every day. _I hate you Calliope for taking those two years from me, taking away these feelings from me, for leaving me alone when I needed you…but if I ever have another chance with you, I will never let you leave me._ She stops crying when she is totally tired.

Arizona decides to go home as she does not have anything to do today-she is tired. As she opens the door to go out, she finds Callie standing there with angry eyes. Before she could say anything Callie pushes her back and closing the door the stronger woman pins Arizona on the door and crushes her lips on those familiar lips. Arizona takes only a moment to reply the kiss. Callie passionately traces down to the jaw to the neck leaving the lips and starts sucking Arizona's pulse point. She knows the body of this woman like the palm of her hands. She can listen to the moans which are escaping from Arizona's mouth. Arizona has been waiting for this fervent moment as long as she remembers for last two years. Callie's hands move inside the back of her scrub and she starts almost trembling in the arms of the stronger woman. Callie comes back to the lips again and this time she goes slow but with the passion that she has never kissed before. Callie takes Arizona's both hands off to her shoulder and pins them on the door and starts sucking her earlobes, "does she make you feel like this?", she asks. Arizona plays like a dumb, "hah!". "Does your girlfriend make you feel like this", Callie asks almost hissing. Arizona's eyes open up immediately and she pushes Callie up from her with all her willpower and strength. Both the women are breathing high.

-"so, this was all about a competition…for a moment.. I… I…", Arizona realizes that she is trapped in her own game.

-"Arizona, I was trying to show that she is not the one for you", Callie in fact does not know how to explain her behavior. "Callie, please go", Arizona knows that this is her mistake. She opens the door for Callie. As Callie slowly exits the door, Arizona's eyes well up with new set of tears; _I wanted her to love me again, not to compete with somebody like winning a prize_.

 **Question: How could Shonda do this to CalZona? I am feeling like stop writing...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After _that_ incident with Callie, Arizona just wanted to go home, but she had to attend an emergency surgery for 4 hours. Right now she is hungry as if she has not eaten for years- she in fact has not eaten anything after the morning coffee. Instead of grabbing something from the café, she decides to head home- she is feeling little bit of dizzy too. While climbing down the last step of the stair she stumbles suddenly and loosing the balance she falls down on the floor breaking her prosthetic leg. The nurses rush to her quickly and help her to get up.

-"Dr. Robbins, are you okay?"

-"…", she is too tired to reply and moreover she is feeling a sharp pain in her thigh, "call Callie". Before she could realize that she actually has taken Callie's name for help, she closes her eyes because of an unbearable pain in her left thigh.

Callie almost flies towards the emergency room as soon as she has heard about Arizona's fall. By this time, Arizona has become little stable although her face is very pale. "How did you fall?" she comes to Arizona and without any hesitation she lifts the broken prosthetic leg, "everyone leave the room" she knows how conscious Arizona is about this matter. _Why did I name her?_ Her eyes are about to form water re-visualizing the past. Callie was so protective about her feeling. The intern handovers the initial examination report to Callie before leaving the room. "Your blood pressure is so low- when did you eat last time?" she lifts the leg again "Please remove your pants". "Callie, I am okay- I do not know why they called you" Arizona snaps hiding the fact that she actually has named her. "They called me because you need an ortho doctor" she tears her scrub pants without even taking her permission. "Callie!" "It is Dr. Torres"

Callie gently takes out the leg and finds the end of the thigh is swollen in red. She gently presses the red nerves earning soft moans of pain from the pale woman. "Dr. Robbins you should not be standing for a very long time with this- I guess you know this," Callie says in a stern face while she cannot help but remember the way she used to message Arizona's swollen nerves whenever she had to work for a long time. She keeps messaging the area softly giving the woman in pain a great relief. _Calliope, I lasted two years without your message, so I will survive next also_. Callie observes the swollen area carefully. She actually is working to make a better leg for Arizona so that she could get rid of this problem. She has been working in this project for a while now- she is yet not ready to share this with Arizona although she will be talking about her new ideas in an upcoming conference in LA next week.

-"Callie, let me go"

-"I have no desire to hold you, so you do not need to worry about that" she looks up and suddenly both of them are caught in that moment. Locking the eyes with Arizona Callie thinks, _I wish I could hold you always…I can message your leg every night till you fall sleep_. Arizona as if could see what Callie is thinking, _I can message you too_ \- Callie used to laugh at her girly soft hands whenever Arizona offered a message to her. Breaking the never ending eye contact, Callie puts back the new prosthetic leg to Arizona's thigh and stands up. While moving back to the door she says softly "you need to eat something… do you have something at home?" knowing how terrible cook Arizona has been. "You do not need to worry too". "I wish I could stop worrying" the ortho doctor leaves quickly before the tears could fall from her eyes.

Coming back to her apartment, Arizona takes a long bath before going to the freeze hoping to find something to eat. She annoyingly gets up from the freeze hearing the door bell. _Who is this?_

-"Ma'am, I am here to deliver your order"

-"Order?" seeing the name on the bag she already knows these are donuts from her favorite place. She knows who has sent them- someone who knows that she has nothing to eat at home. Taking the delivery, she tiredly opens the bag and starts eating her favorite donuts. _I missed this_ ; she smiles with white sugar powders on her lips. Callie would always kiss her to wipe the powder from her lips.

Next morning Arizona receives an email from Dr. Bailey requesting if she could join Callie to the LA conference next week as she has been Callie's first successful prosthetic project. _She is still working on this project… she never told me_. But why do I have to go to the conference? Thinking this she visits Bailey in her office.

-"I didn't get this… the conference thing"

-"I wrote the email in English, I thought!" Bailey gives her famous confused look; she knows that she has to convince Arizona for this. As a new chief the success of this project is important for her career.

-"Why me? I even did not know that she was working on this… anymore" Arizona feels somewhat uncomfortable, as she remembers that once Owen told her that Callie did not want to pursue this project anymore as her motivation to work was gone… because of their break up…

"Yeah! She has been working for last couple of months"

-"Why me?" She repeats the question. Going anywhere with Callie is the last thing she would want to do right now. Moreover, she is working on a grant, which is due last week. She cannot miss that presentation at any cost.

-"Because you were Callie's first project and another aspect of this presentation is amputation in kids, which you were working with her"

-"I left that long back… I am not going anywhere right now"

-"see I want you to go so that you can help her in answering the questions regarding the experiences about maintaining the prosthetic and the effect it might have on kids"

-"I am not into this…I have to do the grant presentation next week… I cannot go"

-"Let me come to the point Robbins" Bailey stops Arizona as she is about to leave.

-"This presentation might earn the Harper Avery Award to Callie"

-"What?"

-"Yes… I want another Harper Avery for this hospital" Bailey knows that this information would nail Arizona. "You know how bad public speaker Callie is and I want somebody who will do the damage control in the presentation." Arizona does not reply because the information about Harper Avery is still playing in her brain. She always wanted Callie to win this award- Callie was always into research and she knew how deserving she was. They even planned where they would keep the award, if one day they had one. Probably the day has come, but she will not be there to keep the award. Arizona sighs. Unable to read Arizona's expression, Bailey continues, "I can't force you…I know the grant is important to you…I just…," "I will go" Arizona cuts her in the middle "tell me when I have to fly and I need to talk to Callie also about the project."

-"Robbins, you know that your name will be nowhere, even if we earn something from this presentation"

Arizona laughs, "you will owe big to me for this, you remember that". "Anything for you Dr. Robbins", Bailey knows that she can rely on Arizona's ability in handling Callie, even though they are not married. She is the one who knows how to relax and direct the apparently strong woman. "We already have a team to represent us…I will instruct the HR to add your name in the list, they will contact you."

Amelia catches Arizona in the PEDs floor "I heard you are not giving the presentation for the 2016 grant", she says not able to hiding her excitement; if Arizona is not in the competition, she has a better chance. "You must be very happy", Arizona tells handling the chart to the new intern "I am going to a conference, so I will not participate in this year. Amelia is little shocked that a competitive person like Arizona is backing off so easily. "But I still do not understand why Bailey is sending you when you literally do not have any reason to go there", Teddy remarks from behind.

-"She wants me to assist Callie in her work related to kid's prosthetic,"

-"You are readily going leaving this big grant!" Teddy looks at her with a question mark.

-"I want GSM to earn another Harper Avery" saying this she moves fast to the next patient. Arizona is also surprised because of her own agreement to leave the grant to help Callie winning the award. But, right now her heart has decided the priority of the moment. _I can apply for the grant next year, but for Calliope this is the opportunity. Does not matter I get to see the award or not, I want her to win this. If she wins, some way it is mine too._

Callie literally jumps out of her chair by Bailey's revelation of Arizona's agreement to assist her. She knows that she needs Arizona if not for anything but to crack the presentation, but she never has dared to utter those thoughts. But, after that incident, she never has thought that Arizona would agree to join her. Moreover, she knows that there is a grant presentation next week. _I simply do not understand her. How could she drop the grant to go with me? I will probably never understand her_. _And it is 2 hours flight… is she okay with this?_ Callie makes a mental note to ask Arizona if she is okay with flying.

Whatever it is, Callie is happy- she always wanted to have Arizona by her side whenever there was any important moment in her life, especially when this is about the Harper Avery. It was more of Arizona's dream for her. She still has that place empty in her house, which Arizona decided for that award. Callie always used to dream to get the award while Arizona is by her side.

 ** _A thought_** ** _: Can't we send some kind of petition to ABC or show runner Shonda asking to bring back CalZona? We may use Twitter…may be email… let me know what do you think about this? We can use the huge fandom…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a very impatient writer- I write at one go and upload them sometimes even without cleaning them (bad habit though). But, writing this chapter took me ages…**

 **I would appreciate if you could let me know your feedback**

 **Chapter 7**

Arizona takes a long breath before entering into Callie's lab; she is going to discuss the presentation. Quietly opening the door, she finds Callie bending on the microscope, a sight she would never tire of looking at.

-"Hey… you…" Callie suddenly looks up having a feeling of somebody staring at her "how long you have been watching". She remembers how Arizona loved watching her working.

-"I think we need to discuss your project before we fly" she does not want to answer the question.

-"Are you okay with flying? If you want we may try to take the road trip too"

-"road trip will be too time-consuming and none of us have that much of time and we cannot leave Sophia for this long time too"

-"hmm… okay… so these are the initial findings of the new idea," Callie takes a pause, "Arizona…?" she continues when Arizona looks up from the paper, "thanks for doing this." Over the time, Callie, in fact, has realized that how selfish she always has been to Arizona- first not wanting to let her go to Africa, then sleeping with Mark, being impatient after the crash, forcing Arizona for another baby instead of having double board certification and there are so many others. If possible, she wants to say sorry to her, but this is not the time.

Arizona starts reading the findings not dragging the topic anymore. Soon both of them fall into a comfortable working zone not bringing their personal issues in between them, at least for the time being.

-"Dr. Robbins, you are the last moment addition in the team. So, we could not arrange a room for you in the hotel where other doctors are staying. We can arrange the room in some other hotel, but the nearest available hotel would be an hour car ride from the venue," the girl in the HR office informs her apologetically in the HR meeting with the team.

-"That would be too far. I need her to stay near to me… I mean near to my room so that we can work for the presentation," Callie is totally pissed off.

-"Try to find a way, come on," Arizona pleads; she knows that she cannot stay that far when she is actually accompanying to assist Callie.

-"I am sorry, we have been trying"

-"Arizona, stay in my room. The room they have given me, it is for two people actually," Callie suggests which earns looks from other people including Penny present in the room. Arizona's breath is almost struck in her lungs; no way that she can stay with Callie. They were always so sexually attracted to each other and now after what has been happening in between them recently, she cannot take the risk. She can swear what is going to happen if they end up in the same room. Moreover, Penny is also on the team- she does not want any catfight in the conference which would create juicy gossip in the hospital.

-"No… arrange room in the other hotel"

-"Arizona!" Webber interrupts, "I guess Callie is right- if you will stay so far from Callie, it will be difficult to assist her." Webber was out of town for last two weeks, so he does not know the recent development between the ex-wives. Even if he would know, he would have suggested the same- at the moment, everyone wants to concentrate on making Callie's presentation working.

Callie whispers on Arizona's ear, "are you afraid that you will not be able to control yourself?" earning a light laugh from the blonde. She is glad that after years they can again make fun of each other. This was the most important part of their relationship while they were married. They could make fun of the each other even in the worst situation. She replies with a chuckle, "I hope your girlfriend is okay with this". Callie looks at Penny, who is, in fact, looking at both of them, "Do not worry about her, I already have settled down with her". Suddenly Arizona feels confident, "Okay, I will share the room with Dr. Torres," putting emphasis on the name Dr. Torres and not Callie. This is a reminder to Callie that this is strictly business.

Callie feels totally annoyed when she sees that Arizona's seat is next to Webber in the aircraft. This trip should be her way of getting her ex-wife back in her life, _does not matter I win Harper Avery or not, but I have to win her back_. She always has been a believer in God- probably this is an indication from God or whoever is there that she is supposed to be with Arizona Robbins. Without thinking twice, she requests Webber if they could exchange seats since she wants to use the two hours flight to tighten her presentation with the help of Arizona. He has noticed the change in the interaction between the ex-wives. He has seen both of them from the beginning of their relationship till the end of everything. After coming back from the tour, the first thing he has noticed, the spark between Callie and Arizona has come back somehow- it is truer for Callie actually. Being close to Arizona recently he knows that only one Callie is enough to make Arizona's life full. So, happily he exchanges the seats.

When Callie takes over the next seat, Arizona feels better. She is still not okay with flights- so many tragic memories. Once the aircraft starts the engine, Callie feels Arizona's stiff shoulder next to hers, she holds her hands in a tight grip, "Arizona, I am with you". Arizona wraps Callie's shoulder and almost hides her face in her shoulder. For the first time ever Callie realizes how traumatizing the plane crash was for _her Arizona_. _Oh God, give me another chance with her and do not crash the plane… I want to make a life with her, which is worthy to live_. Rest of the flight, neither of them talks; they keep holding each other's hands with everything they have. Webber watches them from his seat- he is glad that Callie could make the choice which he could not make. There is nothing more regretful living your entire life without your true love, seeing them slipping away from you and pretending to be satisfied.

Once they reach to the hotel, both the women start feeling nervous as well as excited with the idea of sharing rooms after ages. Callie punches the card to open the door and let Arizona enter first. But, two beds in the room somehow gives a relief to both of them.

-"what is your plan for rest of the day," Callie asks while looking around the room.

-"You tell me," Arizona asks while letting her head fall to the left of her shoulder. Callie laughs at this scene- typical Arizona style, she would always do this while talking.

-"Griffith?" Arizona used to love this place.

-"yeah…let's go," Arizona almost jumps out of the couch- this is her favorite place in LA.

Arizona takes a deep breath in the open air at Griffith. She can see the whole city standing here. Callie watches Arizona from behind- the way her golden locks are flying in the air, the way she is standing there binding her hands on her chest, her relax hips- Callie starts having a hard time not able to hold her from back. Earlier whenever they used to visit this place, Callie would always hold Arizona from back and would stand enjoying the view holding each other. Arizona also feels the hit Callie's body is throwing at her. She is missing the warmth of the other woman too. _Okay, that is it. I want her in my life,_ thinking this Callie comes forward, _but before that, I have to know something- I have to ask this one question to Arizona._

Rest of the day, they roam around here and there before visiting one of their favorite restaurants for dinner.

After coming back to the room, Callie cannot hold this any longer, "can I ask you something?"

-"Why did I sleep with Lauren?" Arizona can read Callie like an open book and it is a relief after years that Callie is finally ready to ask her without being angry at her. From the Griffith tower to the dinner, all the way Callie was behaving strangely as if something was bugging her and somehow Arizona had a sense that she would ask this question. Callie feels a little bit exposed finding that Arizona still knows what is going on in her head, she keeps quite. Today she wants to listen to her, something which she should have done years back.

-"Callie you knew me before the plane crash too. I always found you breathtakingly stunning and after the crash… I found I was not enough for you…" Her voice breaks a little.

-"Did I ever make you feeling like that?"

-"But I was not in a state to understand this then. When Lauren met me, she found me attractive even after knowing that I did not have a leg. That night… I just wanted to prove to myself that I was still attractive." Arizona's eyes are full of water and remorse. For last two years, every day she hated herself for doing this.

Callie starts weeping, "Arizona, I could not tolerate that you did this to me…to us… you were my everything…always"

-" I am sorry Callie. I called it wrong… I was wrong" Arizona knows that nothing can justify this.

-"Then Murphy?" Callie was more hurt because of her fling with Murphy.

-"With Murphy… It was nothing but a way to forget that you left me… I was trying to distract myself with sex"

-"I understand this" Callie nods with a sigh, "I did the same with Mark when you left for Africa." Callie looks at Arizona's blue eyes and continues, "I never tried to understand you… I was always so selfish". Telling this she takes Arizona's hands in her hands, "you left Africa for me, became the mama of Mark's baby, you tolerated when I let Mark spoil our private moments, you stood by when I forced you for babies and …". Before she could finish, Arizona embraces her with all her energy- water starts flowing from the blue eyes as if it is never going to stop. Callie reciprocates the hug while she also does not try to stop her tears, "I wish I could say sorry to you years back" _…when you were only mine…before you slept with anybody…before I stopped feeling for you_. Arizona does not know how to reply Callie, but this is what she always wanted Callie to feel- she wanted Callie to realize that she was there for her, she was not a selfish.

They stay embracing each other for how long, neither of them knows. Callie pulls up, "let's sleep". Arizona just nods and goes to the bed. Even if Arizona is on the bed for last half an hour, she finds herself wide awake. After what Callie has told her tonight, she is feeling so relief and relaxed as if a big stone has been removed from her heart. Even though things are not same for them, at least, Callie has apologized. She sighs thinking about Mark. Later she became Mark's friend too, but Mark was always there ruining all their private moments. He even told her that she was nothing to Callie. But she misses Marks too. In the process of separation, she could not stop thinking that if Mark would be there, he would have never let Callie ruining everything. She is pulled up from her thoughts by the feeling Callie climbing up her bed. Callie settles down herself under the blanket and cuddles from the back "I want to sleep with you". Arizona is little surprised by Callie's relax behavior as if nothing had ever happened between them. She squeezes Callie's hand, "thank you". "Hey…that sorry is only one-time, you don't expect this ever in future", Callie chuckles while holding her more tightly. Arizona does not reply even though Callie gives her a slight hint of future- a soothing feeling has started taking over her tired mind. Maybe finally, she is going to sleep peacefully in years in the arms of _that_ woman, who means everything to her.

 **I always wanted them to talk! They never had that conversation… and sometimes it is important to say sorry, especially when you truly care…**

 **Please let me know what do you think about the conversation?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry folks for being little late in uploading this chapter. The story is going to have a major transition in this part- so it took me time to figure out the plot. And I have been insanely busy since last seven days… I hope you are still with the story.**_

 **Chapter 8**

Next morning Arizona wakes up pressed against Callie's for the first time in years. She laughs happily looking up at sleeping Callie. Waking up like this after years reminds her the lonely nights she had. She hated waking up alone not having her wife beside her. But today is a perfect day in her life. Slowly she starts detaching herself from Callie; she wants to get out of the bed before Callie wakes up. She blushes at her own shyness about facing Callie in the morning like this in her bed. Once Arizona is gone, Callie slowly opens her eyes; _I will never be tired of her staring me in the morning_. She laughs at herself- she is happy whatever right now they have in between them.

Both ex-wives enter into the conference venue together and start meeting other people. Many of their friends and colleagues from other hospitals and universities have also come to attend the conference. "Dr. Robbins- Dr. Torres", both of them turns back; one of the doctors from Hopkins is there. "Hey, Dr. Bird, how are you?" Callie gives the biggest smile and Arizona annoyingly sees how he is drooling on Callie's smile. This was the reason, she never liked him. When Dr. Bird rubs Callie's arms, Arizona chimes in between, "Dr. Bird, we have to meet somebody now" and almost drags Callie from there. "Somebody is jealous", Callie gives the mischievous smile. Arizona gives her a glare in return, "Callie!". But, Callie honestly has enjoyed Arizona's being jealous. Even when she was dating Penny, somewhere deep inside her heart, she wanted to see Arizona being jealous of her date. "Callie, you have the presentation after the lunch, so after this networking we will sit in the presenter's room for next two hours", Arizona tells her while moving towards the coffee machine.

Right now, they are almost inseparable from each other and people who know about their divorce find it shocking to see the ex-wives clinging to each other in this way. Callie suddenly holds Arizona's hand seeing Murphy approaching them. She really hates this girl, more than Lauren. "Callie, you have to get rid of this insecurity," Arizona softly teases her following her sight to Murphy. "The way you are becoming beautiful day by day, I am bound to become insecure more", Callie teases her back but keeps the hand in her clutch and Arizona too lets her hold it. Murphy says hi to them locking her eyes in their laced hands.

-"Hi, Dr. Robbins"

-"Hey, Murphy- good to see you"

This time, Callie pulls her, "Murphy, we really have to go, can we talk to you after my presentation?" Arizona shakes her head, "Callie, you go to the presenter's room, I am coming" she looks at her almost pleading. Callie leaves making the biggest pout.

-"Arizona, good to see you too… so you two got back?"

-"Murphy, I am sorry if I hurt you", Arizona does not answer the question. She, in fact, does not know if they are together right now. Now and then Callie has been hinting a future together, but they have not talked about that yet.

-"I do not want to talk about this"

-"Neither do I. But I need to do this- I do not want to move forward taking the traces of my past with me," Arizona says looking at Callie's direction- _Oh! Erica is there too_. She is talking to apparently an uncomfortable Callie.

-"well, you do not need to- your past will always be Dr. Torres". Arizona looks back to Murphy surprised by her words. She knows Murphy actually developed feelings for her. "Now after years, though still I am hurt, I know that you never could get over Dr. Torres", Murphy comes near and touches her arms, "Arizona, I really…really liked you… maybe still I do… so, do not let her slip away- you two are meant to be each other". She laughs suddenly, "look, how Dr. Torres is looking at us… she is so jealous even now too". "Thanks, Murphy, you have become so mature", Arizona walks towards Callie's direction.

Nearing them, Arizona overhears a proud Erica is boasting, "Yeah…I heard your blue eyed blonde left you…you were not her type…". "She was always my type Erica", Arizona interrupts, "I did not leave her, she left me", she holds Callie's hands, "Erica, why don't you take care of your own business?". Erica smirks looking at both of them, "aha! Old love getting back?" Arizona pulls Callie towards the presenter's room. She is still a little bit shocked at her own diction. Probably she has finally healed. She can talk about her failure without any resentment. "Arizona, thanks for saving me from Erica and sorry for leaving you", Callie says somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry for the second time?", Arizona taunts.

-"What were you talking to Murphy and why was she touching your arms?"

-"She was friendly. By the way, you too have been doing this since yesterday- touching thing!"

-"I can do this. I have that right even though we are not dating or married". _True, Callie has that right_ , Arizona thinks.

Arizona and Callie unconsciously become too comfortable with each other in front of all these people. Seeing them nobody would tell, they ever had a separation. Throughout the networking session, they keep teasing each other referring to the possible future they might have, albeit unconsciously.

Just before the presentation, Callie starts her miniatures such as puking and crying due to stage fear. Arizona takes her to the stage holding hands, "Callie, I always wanted to see you winning the Harper Avery. Will you do this for me?". "Will you be with me then?" Callie asks her like a child. "I will be". The presentation goes really well- in the presentation Callie and Arizona play in sink. Callie discovers how well prepared Arizona is for the presentation- nobody would say that she just has joined in the project. Without Arizona's help, there is no way she could have done this. After the Q&A, most of the audience runs towards Callie to ask more questions. Arizona instantly knows that Callie has probably cracked the hard nut. Throughout the day, Callie remains busy and Arizona leaves her with researchers promising that they would meet at the conference dinner.

Not seeing Arizona almost the rest of the day, Callie is already impatient and after the grand success of the presentation, now Callie is ready to talk to Arizona- she cannot hold her feelings anymore. She texts Arizona to meet her on the balcony of the banquet hall. When she reaches, she finds Arizona standing backing her. _Okay…I have to tell this to her right now. Good that it is a little bit of darker- she cannot see my face_. Slowly she approaches at the back of the standing silhouette. Without any introduction, she starts, "I am sorry for breaking your heart…I am such a badass… I want you to come back to my life…I miss you…A…" before she could finish lips are on hers, but Callie does not reciprocate the kiss. This is not Arizona. This is Penny. She is so shocked and surprised that it takes a moment to process what just has happened. Callie looks back hearing little movement at the entrance of the balcony. Arizona is standing there with the iciest eyes Callie has ever seen. The light coming from the hall also is unable to read those blue eyes. She leaves without saying a word. Callie sees her leaving still holding Penny's waist. Slowly turning to the other blond she says, "Penny, I am sorry again, this was not for you," and leaves. Callie has to explain this Arizona- she cannot let this happen again. A perfect phase of her life cannot be finished in this imperfect way.

Arizona starts walking on the empty streets with a blank mind. She cannot believe seeing Callie kissing Penny. Why did she call her then? The last two days were so perfect. Finally, she has started feeling truly happy, just like before the plane crash. Arizona is feeling so numb that she just wants to go home. _Home? A lonely apartment?_

On an impulse, she calls the taxi to the airport and catches the next flight to her parents' home. Right now this is the only place she could feel like going. From the airport, she sends an email to Bailey asking two days leave. At this moment, nothing matters…she is not in a state of mind to think about job or career.

On the other hand, after coming back to the room Callie feels little-relieved finding Arizona's suitcase still in the room. She does not dare to call, rather she wants to have a face to face conversation. Moreover, knowing Arizona for years, she knows that she is not going to receive the calls. She needs space right now. When it is midnight and Arizona still does not come back, Callie starts panicking and calls her, but her cell is switched off. Not understanding what she could do, she calls Meredith.

-"Mer, I cannot find Arizona and her cell is…"

-"She went to her parents'. Don't you know?"

-"How do you know?"

-"She emailed Bailey in the evening requesting for two days leave and to postpone all her surgeries. I had to take over one of her surgeries. Anything wrong?"

-"Mer, everything is wrong…I will talk to you after coming back", she drops the call and lays straight on the bed closing both her eyes- a vain attempt to stop the tears.

 ** _Let me know what you think about this. What should be the next step both for Callie and Arizona?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank my readers** **for reviewing the last chapter. In fact, to be frank, I was about to post Chapter 9 following Chapter 8, but your reviews made me to change the entire chapter. Trust me I had a hard time… I could not study whole day just because I kept thinking about making Callie to follow Arizona.**

 **Still not sure if I was able to do justice. Let me know. I am a readers' writer- I will only write if my readers want me to do that.**

 **And there is one author named "CalzonaAndDemi", she is awesome. Her new story "Second Lady" is a masterpiece.**

 **Chapter 9**

Callie almost jumps out of her bed after barely an hour sleep- her cheeks are still moist out of crying. _I have to catch up with her, I cannot let it happen_ , while talking to herself Callie looks at the watch. It is 2 in the morning. She calls the airlines to book a flight towards Arizona's parents' home. _Whatever it is, I have to go after her_. But unfortunately, there is no available seat till next noon. Callie thinks for a while before grabbing the phone again. She calls the airlines again to book a return ticket to Seattle and books another two tickets to Arizona's parents' home at 10 from Seattle.

Callie reaches Seattle around 4 in the morning. She leaves a message to Meredith to bring Sophia home around 7 in the morning before she crashes down on the bed. _I will do everything to get you back_ , she closes her tired eyes.

 **-"** Callie, tell me what happened?" Meredith asks while helping Callie getting ready for the airport. Sophia is still sleepy; Meredith is almost struggling with her to get her dressed up.

-"Nothing, Barbara wants to meet Sophia"

-"You want me to believe this crap?"

-"Mer, please I have to go now", Callie quickly thanks Meredith and heads towards the airport taking Sophia with her.

Arizona wakes up from her bed almost feeling like drunk. She even does not want to get up, but she is too hungry. When she reached last night, her parents were not at home. They went to New York to attend an ex-marine seminar. In fact, Arizona knew about this, but she totally forgot about this because of what happened at LA. Thankfully the key was under the mat, as it always has been. Thinking about the scene between Callie and Penny, she feels a kind of knot in her stomach. On an impulse she calls Simi while preparing her late breakfast.

-"hey, Simi how are you?"

-"how was your conference with the would be Harper Avery winner?" Simi questions excitingly.

-"I am at my parents' home," Arizona says flat.

-"everything okay?"

-"Nope, in my life nothing could be okay. The day when it would be okay, I will be surprised," Arizona says dejectedly.

-"would you like to share?" Arizona also needs to tell this to somebody to release herself a bit. So, she informs Simi what happened in LA in short. "Ari, I think you are missing something", Simi says confusingly. "I have seen Dr. Torres- the way she looks at you and she called you to meet and now it makes no sense". "Simi, I do not know."

-"You know I have a day off. Will you mind if I come to see you?"

-"ooo please come, I am feeling lonely. You can stay at my place too"

-"thanks for asking. But my sister also lives there, so I will be staying with her. Please text me the address."

-"Thanks, I will wait for you at the breakfast."

Dropping the phone, Arizona eats the breakfast while turning the TV on. She does not feel like doing anything. May be she can order some home delivery. She has two days to cool everything down.

Around 1, Arizona hears the doorbell. She opens the door assuming the delivery from KFC has arrived. As she opens the door, an enthusiastic Sophia jumps on her, "mama". Sophia wraps around her leg. Arizona slowly bents down to pick the smiling kid, while looking at Callie, who is standing somewhat awkwardly at the door. "Hey, baby, mama missed you," she kisses Sophia and Sophia also kisses her back. Holding the kid in her laps, she slowly moves backward still not knowing what is happening. Sophia quickly gets down and run towards her grandparents' bedroom thinking that they might be there.

Seeing Callie a familiar anger starts forming in her. She always has been the tempered one. Probably, this has been the reason that she could not hold her marriage with Callie. Arizona's eyes becomes icier- she even does not bother to invite the standing Callie inside. "Callie, thanks for bringing Sophia and sorry that I could not inform you about my visit here."

-"Arizona, you need to know that"

-"Nothing is there I need to know. Whatever you want to do with your girlfriend, you may do."

-"I wanted to tell you…," Callie is interrupted by the angrier Arizona, "Callie, I am over with you and I promise that I will be over with your big heart."

-"You are angry. Just give me a chance to explain," Callie almost pleads still standing at the door.

-"No," Arizona stops looking at the standing Sophia at the bedroom room. She has never seen her parents arguing. Arizona suddenly smiles, "hey, see mommy is so bad, she wants to go to meet her friend leaving us". She glares back making Callie shocked. She has never thought that Arizona even will not let her come inside the house. Her eyes starts forming water and she slowly backs of leaving the door open.

By the time, Arizona looks back Callie is gone. She immediately feels terrible for being so rude to her. But, she just could not control herself. Last night, she felt so betrayed, but now Callie is here with Sophia. While explaining Sophia where her grandparents are, she starts realizing that something she truly has missed.

Callie checks in a hotel almost in a state of oblivion. She still cannot believe that Arizona says she is over with her and almost has kicked her out of the house. Callie feels so angry at her ex-wife _. How could she do this to me? She at least could have asked me to come inside_. _She was the one who cheated and broke everything between us and now she is blaming me for having a big heart. Yes, I have a big heart, which has always raced for this tempered woman._

 **At the hotel bar:**

-"Mer I cannot carry this anymore, I have decided to stop this", a drunken Callie says to Meredith over phone.

 _-"_ good, so going back to the ex?" Meredith is actually happy.

-"nooooo! Arizona does not want me," Callie remembers the way Arizona flew away from her as if she was a plague and later she almost kicked her out from her home.

-"but…" before Meredith could finish her words; Callie gets up and says, "I have to go. Mer, I will come back tomorrow," she hangs up the phone. Callie is happy at her mental strength. She can be okay without that blonde. She suddenly remembers her and Arizona's pizza nights. _It was not always sex, of course they had amazing sex, and in fact sex with Arizona was the best in her experience. But it was more than that. It was easy with Arizona._ During her married life, the best part was her wife could pacify her just by holding the hands. She starts heading towards her room.

 **Do you think that Arizona was too rude?**

 **Writing about Callie and Arizona makes me realize that sometimes too much love also causes pain.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and especially I would like to thank these following readers**

 _Ffchik_ _, Helena, Kelly,_ _violaine2707, tweetygurl42, Niffler Sarah_ _,_ _nopehigher, TitaCL_

 **And everyone else who has liked and reviewed the story.**

 **I am glad that my readers were so tolerant even if Callie and Arizona were at mess in last chapter.**

 **But you know what some people are destined to fall in love with each other throughout their lives, even if they might not be destined to be together.**

 **Chapter 10**

Arizona is on the bed for last two hours, but is unable to sleep. Callie's defeated face keeps coming to her as a flashback, _I should have offered her to stay the night…she always liked spending time in this house_. Earlier in the afternoon, she could not control her rage, but right now she is feeling restless thinking about Callie. She decides to go to Sophia's room. Although this is her parents' home, they have kept a room for Sophia too. She jumps out of her thoughts on the bed hearing a loud bang on the door. She looks at the clock. _It is 1 in the morning, who could be?_ Thinking this she opens the door only to find Callie standing like a naughty kid, hiding a sly smile. _Callie? What are you doing here? Are you okay?_ Arizona is really worried if she is okay.

- _umm! I wanted to see you… can I come in?_ Saying this Callie enters into the house and Arizona gets the strong smell of liquor. Now she gets what has happened. Callie is drunk and probably she even does not know why she has come here. Arizona knows how childish Callie becomes once she is drunk. She sighs and closes the door.

"You want water?" Arizona feels awful for behaving like this with Callie. _You came here for the first time in two years just because I made you doing this._ She thought she would win her back, but by doing this she was losing herself too. Callie flops down the couch almost dragging Arizona by her wrist on the couch by her side. Once she is seated, Callie looks at her intensely and minute later she puts her head on Arizona's shoulder, lacing their hands together. "Why do I feel like this? I was so okay and suddenly I feel lost. Loving you is always painful," Callie says making Arizona guiltier. She cannot do this to _her Calliope_. Before she could reply, she feels Callie's weight on her shoulder- she is almost passed out. Arizona lets a shaky breath out and slowly helps Callie to lie on the couch. She takes off her shoes, then covers her with a sheet. Arizona slowly touches Callie's almost gone bruises on the forehead and when she is about to get up, Callie again holds her hand and pulls her almost on the top of her. "Please do not go", she slowly opens her eyes and looks deep in the blue eyes, "I thought I was okay- I kept telling me, but now I feel a pain right in my heart _…"_ Callie rumbles with sleep, but continues, "Arizona, I thought that was you." She cups Arizona's face in her hands, "….at the balcony… I thought I was talking to you," tears start rolling from her eyes and she closes her eyes, "we are never meant to be with each other... everything always goes wrong when we are together…" The way Callie says the last few words, it breaks Arizona's heart. Arizona cannot control her tears anymore, part of her heart feels relieved that Calliope mistook Penny as Arizona- in fact deep down her heart she knew that something was wrong, but the angrier side of her nature made her blind. She slowly gets up from the top of Callie still holding her hand. She sits besides the brunette and sees pain all over her face. She did not want this. She just wanted her back in her life, but if this is so painful for Callie, she does not want her back. _I am sorry Calliope for doing this to you_ , she whispers and continues, _I am sorry that I could never give you happiness; I was so selfish … I am sorry_.

Arizona sits on the carpet in front of the couch still holding Callie's hand. Probably, this is the last time she is holding these hands. _I would hold you for a while and that is enough. I will be okay. You always have been mine;_ Arizona chokes as she tries to suppress pain in herself _, at least, I will always be yours!_

Callie wakes up with a headache and with a feeling that she is holding something. She painfully opens her eyes just to find the most beautiful blonde face is next to her holding her hands. She does not move with a fear if this is a dream. After staring at Arizona for few minutes, she notices how uncomfortably Arizona is sleeping almost leaning on her seating beside the couch. Callie does not remember how she has come here, but she does not mind being here right now. Slowly she touches Arizona's hair. With the touch Arizona starts opening her eyes, "hey, pretty lady", Callie remembers this is how she used to be called by her wife especially in the morning.

-"hey", Arizona feels little embarrassed and tries to get up quickly, but feels pain almost in all body parts due to her uncomfortable posture at night, "ah! Terrible"

-"you should have slept on bed"

-"hmmm"

-"I am sorry, I do not remember how did I come here"

-"It is okay. Freshen up yourself", saying this Arizona moves towards her bedroom. Minutes later she comes back, "you can use the bathroom now and if you want you can wear my t-shirt and shorts", she says somehow shyly.

Callie keeps looking at Arizona during the whole time and finally she gets up. She has a terrible headache. She hesitates to enter into the bedroom. After coming out of the shower, while wearing Arizona's dresses she feels a kind of comfort. She starts looking around the room and suddenly discovers their wedding photo on the side table of the bed. _She has this in the bedroom, beside her bed!_ Callie feels baffled due to her discovery. Her headache is growing.

-"Callie, breakfast is ready…I am sure you must have a headache…come here"

With the shocking face, as Callie moves to the kitchen counter, the doorbell rings. _Shit, this is bad_ , Arizona remembers that Simi is supposed to join the breakfast. But she did not know then that Callie simply would show up at her door in the morning. Halfway to the kitchen, Callie goes towards the door and opens it. Seeing Simi, the brunette feels as if she is betrayed and seeing Callie in t-shirt, Simi feels amused.

-"Hi, Dr. Torres, so finally you are…"

-"Simi, Callie was not feeling good, so she came to stay with Sophia", Arizona stops Simi from spilling the bin out of the box; because she knows that Simi has got it totally wrong.

-"So, you are not…", Simi whispers coming near to Arizona on her ear.

Callie sees Simi passing by her closing the gap between her and Arizona. Callie dejectedly goes back to the couch and lies on it closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the about to start tears. She feels a strong lump in her throat. _I called it all wrong, she is over._ Throughout her life, Arizona has been the only one, whom she never has wanted to share; however, she always has been fated to share the only most important person of her life.

Arizona feels that she has to talk to Callie before she talks to Simi. The confusion has to be cleared. Talking to Simi can wait, but she cannot torture _her Calliope_ anymore. "Simi, I need to talk to Callie. Please …". Seeing her friend's poor face, Simi gets the point and she simply leaves placing a soft pat on her arms.

Closing the door, Arizona comes towards the couch. She sees the way Callie is trying to hold her tears biting her bottom lip.

-"I was playing with you", she starts without any introduction.

-"Playing?" somehow Callie manages to say still closing her eyes, because if she opens the eyes she will not be able to hold the tears anymore.

-"Simi is not my girlfriend, I was doing this to make you jealous"

-"She is not your girlfriend?" Callie jumps out of the couch and stands in front of Arizona. Suddenly her headache seems to fade away.

-"No," Arizona has a small smile now.

-"wait, you were trying to make me jealous? And all the way, you were playing" right now Callie feels like in a whirlwind.

-"Callie, all the way for last two years, I have been waiting for you", Arizona turns her back from Callie, she needs space for what she is going to say, "I have been thinking that one day you would come back, but you never did. I never could look at anyone else after you left me". She inhales a long breath, "you kept dating other people even not looking at me once. Then other day while dining with Simi I found you staring at me and I just could not control myself but start playing with you".

-"So, is this a game for you?", Callie asks standing right behind of Arizona.

-"Game? You were the only relationship I ever had, you were the only one I married… so when you were jealous, I just felt if this was the only thing I had to do to get you back, I would do it," Arizona does not dare to look back. Finding that Callie is not replying, she continues, "Callie, I know that probably you are no more in love with me...the jealousy might have been just a moment. You have Penny and I do not have any right to interfere in your life…I am…" before she could finish, Callie wraps her waist from back. The time seems to be stopped right then and there. Callie presses herself on Arizona's back and slowly her grip becomes tighter. This has been their favorite posture during their happy times together. Arizona always used to feel so protected Callie hugging from the back. Arizona feels the soft sobbing Callie on her back, "only you have the right to interfere in my life…you always had… always will have," telling this Callie holds Arizona more tightly, while Arizona leans her back on Callie. This is the moment, both of them never would want to break- a moment when both of them could feel like at home.

-"Arizona… in everybody's life someone special comes either to set the messy things or to mess the set things, in my life you are _that_ one who is able to both set and mess my life… I am ready to include both of them again in my life-for the rest of my life."

-"Callie, I never want to mess…"

-"I love you," Callie whispers on Arizona's ear kissing the earlobes gently. Now Arizona feels the burn in her eyes. "You do?" Arizona's weeping becomes stronger while letting her head fall backward on Callie's shoulder. She remembers their first I love you, their first sex, their first break up , their last sex and the messy ending of all those beautiful moments. But, she is again ready to take the life with Callie, if it is messy, she is ready for the mess also. For Arizona Callie is the anchor, which has always hold her in the worst storms of her life.

-"Yes, I do," Callie almost whispers while tightening her hold around Arizona's waist. Right now Arizona is feeling all of Callie on her back- the soft breasts pressed on her back, the strong hands around her waist, the long black curls on her shoulder and Callie's face in the crook of her neck. _Calliope is totally hers_. The little confusion she might have ever had blows out from her heart in that moment. Arizona clutches Callie's hands tightly- this time for forever.

 ** _Ha ha…. I am sure that I sacred you in the beginning. DID YOU LIKE THE WAY IT WENT? I wanted to create moments for them and it took all of me, since I kept editing this chapter almost till the point I actually posted._**

 _Although some people are not destined to be together even if they love each other throughout, Callie and Arizona are destined to be together, at least in this story._

 _Nothing is more painful than not having the true love of your life… trust me…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I know… I know that I am late… I am in mess with my personal as well as academic life... messier than CalZona, I guess… ha ha_

 _However, I had no intention to upload today, but I could not ignore Helena's request._

 **Dear Helena, this chapter has been uploaded due to your sweet requests. I was reading an article and leaving that I started writing the draft when I saw your messages. I am homesick too… I hope you would enjoy this…let me know.**

 _By the way, I even could not clean the chapter- almost a draft chapter- please ignore the mistakes and typos._

 **Chapter 11**

While holding Arizona from back, Callie wants nothing more than to kiss her. She unlocks her hands and slowly puts both her hands on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona instantly knows what is happening but she also wants to taste the lips of the other woman- she almost shivers out of anticipation. As Callie turns Arizona to face her, both the women look at each other's eyes and almost are caught in the moment. As Callie slowly leans in to claim the lips of _her Arizona_ , suddenly, a noise from Sophia's room wakes up both the women from their trans- both of them swing from each other instantly. "Mommy…here?", Sophia is almost surprised. She comes running to Callie's arms. Suddenly, the ex-wives are in a competition of blushing. They really do not know how to behave in this situation. Arizona takes the opportunity to slip away from Callie, "Sophia, let's wash your face…". Next half an hour has been the most embarrassing time of their lives. While Sophia keeps talking being so happy getting both her moms together for the first time she ever could remember, both the mommies eat their breakfast quietly and of course eyeing each other blushingly. _Why I am feeling like this?_ Arizona asks herself _. Aha! I have never seen you blushing like this… my Torres charm still works on you, I see_ , Callie has a cocky smile on her lips. As soon as they finish their breakfast, Barbara enters into the house and is shocked to see three of them eating breakfast like this in her home.

-"hey…," Barbara greets while Sophia goes running towards her granny, "what a surprise!" She looks at Callie and Arizona amusingly, "everything okay?"

-"Sophia wanted to see her…I came…I was in LA," Callie starts rambling looking total embarrassed. Although she talks to her in-laws once in a week even after the separation, she has not come here since their separation. Now she does not know how to explain. "Mom, Sophia was missing you and I too," Arizona somehow explains to her mom, "where is dad?"

-"He will come back after a week," Barbara answers still looking at them somewhat humorously. She know something is there bringing both of them together in her house. But, she decides to drop the topic for the time being. At least Arizona is having Callie by her side for the now. She has seen how her child has suffered after their separation. If Callie stays in her life as a friend, that also would be enough to make her feeling good. "Callie, I am very happy that you have come…I missed you,", Barbara moves towards an discomfited Callie and hugs her.

Once Barbara is settled, "I will make lunch for all of you", Callie gets up and informs all of them. She really likes cooking. "Arizona, will you be with me?" Callie could not help but bat her lashes. Arizona almost melts into the playful question, "I will be," she smiles coyly. Sitting with Sophia on her lap, Barbara observes the short exchange between these two, _something has changed for the better_.

Callie starts preparing the chicken and Arizona starts chopping the vegetables.

-"Is it okay if I invite Simi also? I was kind of rude to her in the morning"

-"Oh! No problem," Callie does not want Simi to join them, but feels happy that Arizona has asked her. She sees how enthusiastically Arizona calls Simi. _Having a beautiful woman with butterfly perkiness is surely a curse_ , Callie thinks. "You know, on the balcony I thought it was you," Callie informs Arizona moving slightly towards her but still looking down on chicken. Arizona smirks a little, she already knows this, but plays along, "yeah…yeah… so while kissing her also, you thought it was me!"

-"Noooo…I did not kiss her back…I came to know right then, but you just chipped in right in that moment"

-"I do not believe you" Arizona answers hiding her smile.

Callie pulls Arizona with her arms towards herself. Arizona almost collides with Callie holding a knife and carrot in her hands. Callie looks down at the blue eyes, the eyes which made her fall in love insanely years back, "Arizona, I passed kissing you almost a decade of my life… I was never with anyone this long…never explored anyone as I did you…"

Arizona feels her stomach full of colorful butterflies- she felt these butterflies first when she kissed this woman in a bar bathroom, "Callie, I was never in a relationship before you and after you…I never gave myself to anybody the way I let myself to you…I believe you…"

Right in this moment, both the women want nothing more than to kiss each other. Since the situation is not on their favor right now, they break the eye contact slowly moving from each other with a satisfied smile on their lips.

Barbara sees their posture from the balcony and laughs. She is happy for her daughter. She knows what is happening- she has seen Arizona like this many years back when she was happily married with Callie- before everything went wrong.

 **I know, this is a shorter chapter, but this is what I could do at this moment. I promise, I will be quicker in my next update.**

 _By the way, falling in love is always a beautiful feeling, does not matter how many times you may have fallen in love before, but every time it brings a new set of colorful butterflies, isn't it?_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all of you for liking the last chapter. From now on I will dedicate the chapters to one of my readers. I am not a writer- but the way you guys actually made me going with the story, it is amazing. I am so motivated that another plot is roaming in my head… ha ha…but I will finish this first.

 ** _This chapter is dedicated to_** **tweetygurl42** ** _for promising that you are gonna wait patiently for the update_**

 _And there is a piece of bad news…I have started liking somebody even without seeing her. Can you imagine? And she lives in a different continent and she even does not seem to be interested in me. Poor me…I wish I could date her, could know more about her and could show her that there is a wonderful really happy world for all of us._

 ** _Chapter 12_**

Arizona almost jumps on Simi opening the door, "thanks for coming and I am sorry for the morning". "Anything for you, beautiful," Simi says adorably to Arizona and looks at Callie who is standing in front of the oven waiting the oven buzzer to go off. Callie almost feels sick seeing Simi and Arizona behaving this cozy. She knows that Arizona loves her only, but her experiences with this woman were not good. _Wait, Arizona slept with Simi,_ she remembers that Arizona acknowledged this fact indirectly _, well, I slept with other people too, but I am not hugging buddy with them anymore like these two_. "Dr. Torres, nice meeting you again", Callie wakes up from her internal conversation and gives Simi a hard smile, "Yeah! Same here… lunch will be served within next 10 minutes." Arizona pulls Simi, "let's have a drink."

-"everything is okay with Dr. Torres?" Simi asks somewhat uncomfortably- she looks at her glass rather.

-"hmm!" Arizona does not want to talk about her status with Callie without asking Callie about this. She did many mistakes in the past, this time she wants to do everything perfectly, but she does not want to lie also, "we are trying to work it out," she smiles like a college girl. Seeing this Simi pushes her with her elbow, "this smile is for what…?" Arizona only laughs again looking at Callie's direction. Callie is murmuring something as if she is talking to herself. This is very typical of Callie, she talks to herself and Arizona loves this- she, in fact, loves everything about this woman- everything- the fights, the jealousy, the caring, the argument, the sexual tension between them and everything else.

Simi observes the way Arizona looks at Callie. This has been a few days that she knows this blue eyed woman, but she has started liking this woman insanely. She flew to this town only to meet her and was hoping to get some lonely time with her. Simi shakes her head to get rid of all these thoughts. Arizona is madly in love with Callie and somehow she feels that even if Arizona does not end up with Callie, she will never get over that black haired woman. Simi takes a long breath, "I wish I had an opportunity to know you", she murmurs. Arizona turns to her, "did you say something?" "No"

All of them sit for lunch. Callie starts serving, "Sophie, please do not throw the napkin like this".

-"Oh! Come one Calliope… she is a kid."

-"Arizona, do not spoil her," Callie gives a glare to Arizona.

-"you are such a bad cop," Arizona gives the seductive smile to Callie, refereeing their good cop-bad cop conversation during their married life. Simi notices how these two have fallen into domestic routine so easily- Arizona almost has forgotten her.

-"Ari, please pass the pasta to me," Simi interjects touching Arizona's wrist.

-"You should try Callie's chicken- the best in the world," she says proudly, "isn't it mom?"

-"ha… yes Callie is the best cook," Barbara smiles at Arizona's lovesick attitude.

Simi does not reply, but she prefers not to have chicken. Somehow she is not feeling herself. Seeing Arizona this happy with Callie is giving her a weird pain in her chest, which she has not realized yet.

-"Calliope, try this one- I prepared this," telling this Arizona pushes a spoon full of salad in Callie's mouth. _Arizona is such a bad cook_ , Callie somehow swallows the salad, which is terrible. "Arizona, have you tried this?" Callie asks her laughing.

-so, you say this is not good!" Arizona pouts a little, although she is enjoying doing this with Callie. Simi takes a spoon of salad, "this is great Ari… so good." "See Callie, this is called true friend," Arizona serves little more on Simi's plate. Now this is Callie's turn to pout. But, Simi is kind of happy that at least Arizona has looked at her.

Arizona notices the little pout on Callie's face. _How adorable she looks_ , she leans on Callie and whispers on her ear, "she is my true fiend and you are my truth," saying this, she looks directly into Callie's eyes. Callie too looks at her while her eyes slowly start forming water. She breaks the eye contact and looks at her food while nodding the head. She feels a kind of relief that Arizona has finally admitted that she is her _truth_. This is what she always wanted to listen when they were married, when they were not talking to each other, when they were breaking off, when they were drifting from each other.

After the lunch Callie asks Arizona to go back to Seattle, as both of them have to report about the conference to the board. They have been enough unprofessional for last two days. Simi also decides to go back with them. Barbara feels little dejected, but understands their commitment. While saying goodbye to Callie, Barbara hugs Callie tightly, "please don't let her go away this time," she says almost crying. Callie looks at her, "I will not, I promise."

When the aircraft lands in Seattle, it is almost 8pm and as soon as they come out from the airport, Callie starts eyeing Arizona, _will she come home? Should I ask her?_

-"Arizona, let me ride you home," Simi offers Arizona before Callie could say something. Arizona looks at Callie, but Callie says nothing, _I want to see what you do!_ Callie has the biggest pout on her face.

-"Oh! Thank you Simi, but I already asked Callie to drive me home," she says looking at Callie and as she discovers the happiness taking place of pout, she laughs, "Okay…see you later." Simi is visibly unhappy with the rejection, but leaves quietly.

-"Happy?"

-"I will be happier if you stay with me tonight," Callie offers without any unnecessary introduction looking directly in Arizona's eye. She has lost enough time and she does not want to spend a single night without the other woman.

-"Callie," Arizona whispers looking at Sophia, who seems to be very attentive towards the conversation, "not tonight". Callie drops the conversation because Sophia is listening to them, but she feels totally annoyed.

When Arizona comes out from the car kissing Sophia, Callie also comes out. "Callie, are you upset?"

-"Yes, I am."

-"See, Sophia is not a baby anymore. I spend tonight with you, tomorrow every other kid at the daycare would come to know and eventually the whole hospital."

-"I don't care"

-"Callie," Arizona cups Callie's face with her palms, "this time I want to make everything perfect and I will stay with you on your birthday…"

-"when is my birthday?"

-"Day after tomorrow Dr. Torres!" Arizona pinches on Callie's arms.

-"you remember… but you hate birthdays," Callie has million dollar smile on her face

-"But, I love yours one," saying this she pecks on Callie's cheek and walks towards her apartment.

-"Only this? For this I drove you home?" Callie asks a walking Arizona.

-"Be grateful whatever you are getting Dr. Torres…" Arizona yells while entering into the building.

Callie gets back into the car with a smile on her face. "mommy? ….mama should have kissed you…" Sophie says while nodding wisely. Callie looks at the little girl with surprise, thank God, _Arizona didn't stay tonight… otherwise tomorrow's hot-topic in the hospital would have been mama slept with mommy_.

 ** _I had a terribly crazy busy bad day… totally messy…_**

 **** ** _Please ignore the typos…I just wrote and uploaded._**

 ** _Let me know what do you want next? Am I going okay?_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Helena, did you notice that your last review was the 100?_

 _ **I would like to dedicate this chapter to**_ _ **violaine2707**_ _ **for two reasons: one she (I assume she should be a she) always has been a dedicated reader since day one and second for teaching me how to use Google translator. I had to use Google to translate all her French written reviews. And I loved each of them.**_

 _I received so many PMs asking to put CalZona together right now! I slowed down the pace in between them after the initial turmoil because these two need time to settle down first. But, they will be together very soon._

 _I might finish the story soon…I am yet not sure…I just do not want to drag them without any reason. This is a story how two they come together again. So, once the story is told, I am done!_

 _My emotional state of mind is out of control- I was never this lovesick in my life. I am totally at lost._

 _The initial draft of this chapter I wrote long back and this is what I wanted to see on the show. This is my favorite. I tried to recreate lost moments._

 **Chapter 13**

Although Arizona is a light sleeper but today she is late. While running for shoes to get ready, she receives a text:

"Hey, we are in front of your apartment, come down quickly"- Callie. Arizona smiles at the text and quickly runs out of the building locking the door.

Callie and Sophia are standing beside the car holding hands together. There is a red rose in Sophia's hand. As Arizona approaches to them with a smiling face, Sophia gives the rose to her, "I love you, mama". Arizona pulls her in a tight hug taking the flower. Then, she turns to Callie and mouths, "thank you". "How long I have to be happy only with the thank you, who knows?" Callie says in a dramatic tone while getting into the car. Arizona sits beside Callie taking Sophia on her lap. The whole 15 minutes ride towards the hospital seems to be the happiest time of their lives. Somehow the little one also gets the vibe of this happiness.

Sophia enters the hospital after more than two years holding both her mommies' hands. She does not remember if she has ever gone to anywhere holding both of her mommies' hands. For her, staying alternatively with each of her moms is a normal life. But, today no one is as happy as this little girl is. She does not know what a break up is. As long as she remembers, she has always been looked after by two mommies, but separately. She does not know how today is different, but she knows that this feeling is different and it has made her so happy. While leaving Sophia at the daycare, both Callie and Arizona kisses both of her cheeks at the same. It makes both the women more embarrassed.

They were so okay with each other even when Arizona was teasing her for last few days with various miniatures. But, after that 'I love you', both of them are unable to look at each other also. Moreover, they have not talked about anything yet.

While walking together towards the OR, Callie's right hand slightly brushes Arizona's left hand and when she is about to hold that, "Do not dare to do this, Calliope", Arizona whispers, "we are at hospital and you know how fast rumors spread here". Callie although controls herself, she growls, "aha!" Arizona goes to the scrubbing room, while Callie turns to her own department saying, "Thanks for Calliope me. I missed it." "Welcome Calliope", Arizona smiles, "I missed it too".

While in the OR, Arizona finds it difficult to concentrate because of the happy flashbacks in her mind. "You know, your eyes are looking different… are you laughing behind the mask?" Teddy asks confused. Arizona is in fact laughing remembering how Callie held her from back and said those three words. "Nope… don't ask foolish questions," she laughs again behind the mask. Suddenly Teddy looks up and says, "why is she here?". "Who?" Arizona looks up and meets a smiling Callie. "Teddy, I am interested to know how you operate on a child", Callie replies, as she has listened in the OR microphone Teddy's question. Both Arizona and Callie have a moment of eye-locking just like before. _Awesome, now she is here…how I am gonna finish the surgery. I am all feeling giddy seeing her watching over me_ , Arizona shakes her head trying to concentrate more in the surgery. Teddy notices the little eye-contact between them, but keeps quite.

After scrubbing out, Arizona meets a waiting Callie right outside of the door.

-"Why are you here?", Arizona blushes like a teenager and Callie is more in love with those blushing dimples.

-"I need a suggestion. Can we go to your office?"

-"hmm…okay".

Arizona first enters into her room and Callie is behind of her. Just closing the door, Callie again grabs the perky doctor from the back like yesterday, "we could not finish our conversation last time", she whispers right in Arizona's ear giving her a visible shiver in the body. Callie gently kisses the bare neck and earlobes of Arizona before dipping her face in the back crook of Arizona. Right now, this is home for them. There is of course sexual desire, but they can stand like this for forever just holding each other. The wonderful bubble of love is slightly blown as Arizona's phone rings, but neither of them breaks the way they are standing. When Arizona pulls out the cell from her pocket, Callie sees the name of Simi from back and unconsciously the tight grip of her hands start becoming loose. But, Arizona holds her hands back to the place on the top of her belly while switching off the phone by her left hand. Now she holds Callie's both hands and leans back to the other woman putting most of her body weight on Callie, "I never have slept with Simi", she barely whispers. Callie lets a shaky breath out of her lungs. It is such a relief that Callie cannot express how free she feels now. Although she has been trying to convince herself that it is okay even if Arizona has slept with Simi, when they were not together, but the possessive feeling has been killing her since then.

"You never even dare to… now rest of your life you will sleep your days and nights only with me", saying this Callie holds Arizona more tightly. Callie cannot really explain what she is feeling. The last year of their marriage was not a peaceful one-they were fighting on everything. They had sex, but the comfort and passion between them were lost somewhere. The homey feeling what she is feeling right now was the one they had before the plane crash. The crash actually crashed their life too.

-"Arizona", Callie would always call her in this tone, when she is in a very peaceful state of mind.

-"hmm"

-"you did not reply me"

-"what reply?"

-"I actually told you _I loved you_ "

-"You did?" Arizona laughs still leaning her back against Callie.

-"Arizonaaa", Callie gives a little bite on Arizona's lab coat covered shoulder.

-"ouch!"

-"Please…."

Arizona opens her mouth to say something, but there is a knock on the door, which makes both of them jump out of each other. Although they have not discussed about telling their coming together to other people, somehow both of them right now only want to enjoy this feeling being with each other.

"Come in", Arizona says with a flushed look.

"Dr. Robbins, you need to see the blood test report of patient 509", the nurse waits at the door. Callie is totally annoyed towards the nurse; she wishes she could kill the nurse right now. Arizona walks by her towards the nurse whispering only Callie to hear "may be some other time".

Later in the Cafeteria, Teddy catches Arizona smiling all herself. -"is it that good with Simi?"

-"Maybe"

-"No… this look is just like the old Arizona"

-"You think so!"

-"Ari, whatever it is, I am so happy seeing you like this…but I have a feeling that it is related to the _bones_ "

-"What? No…", Arizona is unable to hide her flashy look.

-"Oh! But in the OR I have seen the eye contact between you two."

-"Come on, you told me that she was there," Arizona really wants to fly away somewhere now.

-"okkkkay… let's go to the meeting…Bailey will be after us even if we are one minute late. "Okay, you go…I am coming just 5 minutes later", Arizona tells her looking at a text in the mobile. Callie has texted her to meet near to the PEDs' nurse station.

Minutes later, she meets Callie in front of the nurse station. Without saying anything Callie just pulls her to the nearest call room and Arizona knows what is going to happen. Right after closing the door, Callie pulls her in a tight hug murmuring, "I missed this…I missed melting into your arms". For Arizona, this would never be enough. Callie leans up and cups Arizona's face with both of her hands looking deep in her eyes. She leans in and slightly brushes her lips with Arizona's still not touching the lips completely. "Callie!" Arizona breaths out. Callie goes for a very slow kiss, but gradually the kiss becomes probably the most passionate kiss both of them ever had shared. Arizona entangles her fingers in the other woman's long curls, while Callie laughs in the kiss. Half way of the kiss, Callie suddenly tastes something salty. She opens her eyes and sees water coming from Arizona's eyes, "hey…". "I thought that I would never have this moment in my life again…I thought …I lost you forever", Arizona somehow manages to say in between her growing weeping. "Sush…" Callie hugs Arizona with all her warmth, "we never lost each other, we just forgot the path," she whispers in her hair. Callie loves the way Arizona has reciprocated the hug right now- giving all her strength in this bear hug holding Callie tight in both of her hands.

Callie pulls up from the hug and resumes the previous left over task- she holds Arizona's bottom lip with her teeth before initiating the kiss again. But she is stopped halfway, "Callie…what about Penny?"

"I broke up with her long back."

"When?" Arizona asks in confusion

"Right after going back from the hospital…by that time I came to know that I could not continue with her anymore."

"So, now it makes sense."

"What?"

"The balcony drama in LA," Arizona rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Oh! Don't remind me about that…I am busy right now," She continues to nibble Arizona's lower lip sliding her left hand under Arizona's scrub. "Not so easily Calliope… you need to convince me for this" Arizona gives her a wink holding her sliding hand. "ohh! You still have not replied me and now I have to convince you to touch you!" Arizona gives her a daredevil smile and the perky-naughty looks in her eyes comes back- she suddenly pushes Callie and quickly unfastens the door lock. "We have a meeting" telling this she almost flies out. Within a second, Callie is after her running like a kid. As soon as she comes out, she realizes that running after a flying blonde will not be a good idea right now. She follows Arizona who is walking fast in front of her. Yes! Callie could walk following this women rest of her life…

 **There is nothing more important in life than being in the arms of the right person… it is about the pounding hearts which make life worthy… which make us worthy to love somebody insanely… don't you think so?**


	14. Chapter 14

_This is the continuation of the previous chapter and again some happy moments between them._

 _Guess what… I told the girl that I liked her and she said she did not have any romantic feelings for me (which I already knew- so no surprise). Anyways, my life is already complicated…_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to**_ _ **FFChick**_ _ **. Thanks for all your lovely feedback. I appreciate.**_

 **Chapter 14**

Both women enter into the meeting room almost blushing as well as high in breathing and take two empty chairs side by side. Bailey gives them a strict look as they are late. Meredith looks at Callie with a question mark and both April and Teddy also look at Arizona. But, Callie and Arizona behave as if they do not know why these people are giving them looks.

After 15 minutes, Arizona suddenly feels Callie's hand on her right thigh- she is slowly rubbing it. _Oh! No…I cannot take this right now._ Her breath is almost choked in her lungs- quickly looking around she removes the hand, but Callie holds her right hand. Arizona tries to get out of the hold, but cannot. Unexpectedly, Bailey asks, "Dr. Robbins if you have time I would ask you to help Dr. Boswell in the new project".

"No, she does not have time" Callie quickly interjects. _She will blow it now in front of everyone_ , Arizona feels caught in the moment. Arizona knows how Callie will not care now.

"Why? How do you know that she does not have time?" Bailey is perplexed to find Callie nosing in Arizona's matter. Not only Bailey everyone else in the meeting is also little bit of surprised seeing Callie doing this- this is the Callie who was married with Arizona years back-somehow that Callie has come back.

Arizona tries to handle the slipping matter, "Dr. Torres…I am…". Callie gives her a hardening squeeze in her still held right hand shutting her off and answers, "I have started working on the final phase of our project, so she will be busy in the lab with me".

"Oh!" Bailey looks at Arizona.

"I will ask Dr. karev to help Dr. Boswell and I am there if she needs any help", Arizona gets another pull in her hand, but she continues, "Dr. Torres's project is almost done, so I can help Dr. Boswell as well."

Moments later she turns to Callie and mouths, "jealous" making Callie raising her left brow. Callie starts playing with Arizona's hands and neither of them actually concentrates what everyone else is doing.

When the signing-sheet comes, Arizona looks at Callie and pleads through her eyes to release her right hand, but Callie behaves normally and keeps the hand in her tight grip. Arizona somehow grabs the pen by her left hand and just gives her letter initial helplessly. Later when Teddy serves tea from the other side of the table, she again holds the cup with the left hand. Being her best friend for many years, these uncomfortable uses of left hand surprises Teddy, _why is she using her left hand?_ Meredith also notices that look on Teddy's face and she knows what the reason is. Meredith suddenly drops the pen and whispers on Teddy's ear, "if you wanna know why your friend is using her left hand, just pick the pen". Teddy still confused, anyways leans down to grab the pen and discovers how Callie is holding Arizona's right hand tightly. She could see how both the hands are kind of making out under the table. With a happy surprised look she comes back to her chair and nods to Meredith. Teddy notices the face of Arizona and Callie- probably the happiest people on earth. Teddy has seen how Arizona has been suffering for last two years. Her best friend never could get over Callie. Deep down her heart, she has always known that if not Callie, then there is no one else for Arizona- she always will have an incomplete life without the other woman who completes her completely.

Arizona and Callie remain very busy rest of the day as lots of things are pending due to their absence for few days from work. In the evening, when Arizona finally has some time, she calls Callie.

-"Hi!"

-"God you called finally," Callie exaggerates laughingly.

-"Let's go for a dinner"

-"A date?"

-"A family date…we will take Sophia with us too"

-"Okay done… Sophia must be happy"

-"I will pick you at 8"

-"Okay…I am dying to see you"

-"Me too Calliope… me too"

At the restaurant, Callie almost starts ordering like mad. "Don't make me wash the dishes after the dinner," Arizona teases Callie. "I want you to do something else after the dinner," Callie replies suggestively.

After dinner, Sophia goes to play in the kid's zone, while Callie and Arizona sit holding hands.

-"I want to ask you something," Arizona pulls her hand from Callie's grip and moves awkwardly.

-"umm…" Callie feels little scared noticing Arizona's awkward face, "what's that?"

Arizona looks down at her unfinished dessert cup and blurts, "why did you sleep with me, when you would know that you were going to leave me?"

Callie almost feels a lump in her throat, "I … don't…I mean…". She even cannot finish the sentence and looks at Arizona helplessly.

Large tears have started forming in those bluest eyes, but Arizona still keeps looking down, "we had such a great night. I remember making out almost all night and then". Callie cuts her in between, "then I broke up"

-"Arizona, do you remember if during that night we had talked?"

-"I guess, we did not"

-"we always had sex but no conversation…I felt like we had nothing to talk. I do not know how to explain," Callie shakes her head frustrated.

-"I am following you"

-"After we came back together last time, we had nothing to talk. We were afraid of losing each other and we preferred not to talk"

-"true, we always tried to heal each other with sex"

-"I cannot explain why I slept with you that night. I just could not go without touching you and feeling you," Callie holds Arizona's hands and stops for a while. She restarts taking a long breath, "but at the therapist's office I suddenly realized how unhappy both of we were- it was not that I knew what I was gonna do."

-"So, you suddenly decided…?"

-"I just felt that we needed space, although I knew that I would always have feeling for you, but at that point maybe that feeling was not…"

-"Enough…," Arizona finishes.

-"Arizona, come on…I love you…we needed time to forgive each other," Callie's big eyes are full of water.

-"let's go home," Arizona stands up, "let's get Sophia".

Callie does not understand how come suddenly everything has gone wrong. She also slowly gets up and follows Arizona to outside.

The car ride seems to like a never ending slow motion movie. After dropping Callie and Sophia at their house, when Arizona is about to get in her car, Callie suddenly says, "stay."

-"No, Calliope… I do not want to end up with you in your bed like we always used to…I cannot spend my life breaking up and coming back to you always."

-"What do you want to do?"

-"I want us to realize that if we are together, then it has to be forever." Arizona looks straight in Callie's brown eyes, "I am tired Calliope." This last statement breaks Callie's heart into pieces because she truly sees Arizona means each of those words.

She hugs Arizona tightly, "I love you, Arizona with all my heart, with everything I have. I can spend rest of my life just telling you sorry if this is what you need, but please do not leave me. I am tired too looking for you in everyone I meet."

Before Arizona could say anything, they feel that one pair of tiny hands have wrapped their legs. Breaking the hug, they look down to see Sophia. Sophia looks up and smiles, "hug me too."

Both the mommies bend down and hug her.

While giving Callie the final hug, Arizona whispers, "by the way do not expect me to sleep on that bed, where you slept with others."

-"okay."

-"okay…? That was our bed and you spoilt that!" Arizona slaps Callie's shoulder.

-"After you left I never slept on our _that_ bed…I have put that back in the basement."

-"What?" Arizona almost jumps.

-"Go back home Arizona… I could not sleep on _that_ bed with others which smelt like you," Saying this Callie holds Sophia's hand and starts walking towards the house.

A very happy Arizona gets into the car to drive back home. Suddenly, she feels light- really light headed.

 ** _We should never leave a relationship without talking… and if we are sharing a relationship, we have to learn sharing all tits-bits also…_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_This Chapter is dedicated to one of the guest readers Kelly, however, I have not seen her for a while but I hope that she still is reading this. Thanks Kelly- you are one of my first readers. Thanks for inspiring me in writing more._**

 _One reader sent me a personal message telling that falling for somebody without seeing is_ _ **foolish**_ _. Maybe. But, I do not need a face to fall or to love and I do not need to be with that person physically-I can keep doing this without any expectation. Do I sound weird? Well, I am like this._

 **Chapter 15**

After waking up in the morning Callie calls the movers asking for two helpers to move the bed from the basement to the bedroom. She just cannot wait to have Arizona in her life and in her house again. Thinking about the Arizona, she smiles and calls the florist to order some flowers for _her woman_. After last night, Callie somehow feels that Arizona still has so much insecurity about their relationship. She jumps out of her thought, when she receives a call.

-"Calliopeeeeeeee! Thanks for the flower," a bubbly Arizona yells from the phone.

-"You already have them? I just have ordered them 2/3 minutes back."

-"What?"

-"Is my name there?"

-"umm…I even haven't checked…I kind of assumed… okay let me check…"

Callie holds the phone catching her breath. She knows that it cannot be hers and she does not like the fact that somebody else has stolen her morning surprise. "Oh! It is Simi… she is so sweet," Arizona informs.

-"yes… sweet," Callie says flatly.

-"And you are sweet too for ordering flowers for me…"

-"Why is she sending flowers?"

Before Arizona answers, Callie hears the doorbell over the phone. She hears Arizona opening the door and somebody says, "hey, beautiful!". _Oh! Simi!_ Callie huffs.

-"Callie, I will see you in the hospital… bye." Arizona drops the phone while Callie is still holding the phone. Now she is sure that Simi has started liking Arizona. She knows that Arizona does not have any feelings for that brunette but knowing that they were about to date is making Callie anxious.

At the hospital, Callie becomes very busy with her surgeries but she sneaks into Arizona's room during the lunch time hoping to spend some time with her. Not finding Arizona, she goes to Alex, "hey! Where is Robbins?" "She is on a lunch date," Alex gives his typical blunt look. _What? Is she still with her_?

Callie goes to the cafeteria to have something. She has not eaten anything since morning and today Arizona has not sent her even a text since morning. When Meredith nears to Callie's table, she finds Callie looking at the food but not eating anything.

-"Cal, are you okay?"

-"No, I am not okay"

-"I see that"

-"Yes, everybody can see except her"

-"What did she do?"

-"She went to lunch with Simi."

-"So?"

-"She even did not care to tell me"

-"Do you tell her when you go with your friends?"

-"Mer, this is not a friend…this is Simi"

-"Hah! You got another Mark, I see"

-"What?"

-"Yes, she is kind of Mark in your relationship"

-"Mark? Excuse me?"

-"Yes, the way Arizona was always insecure because of Mark, in the same way you are also insecure because of Simi"

-"No… Arizona did not like him but she was not insecure," Callie almost yells.

-"Callie, I think you should accept this when you are about to move forward again. Mark is no more. I really do not want to be disrespectful about a dead friend, but if you do not realize this now, then you will do the same mistake again," Meredith says unenthusiastically.

-"I do not get you, but I want to know what do you mean?"

-"Well… during that time we were not friends but I saw what was going on. Mark was always there into everything you did"

-"Yes, like Cristina…she was also there for you!" Callie tires to defend herself.

-"But with Cristina, I did not have any sexual relationship- she was my soul-mate friend and she never interfered into my romantic relationship"

-"Hmm"

-"Mark was the father of your daughter…he was there whatever you did. Arizona was always the third one in the relationship… and she even told this to Teddy"

-"What?"

-"I just overheard this and she was crying- Callie Arizona was always insecure because of your attachment to Mark. In the forest, I saw how she was trying to save Mark only because she thought Mark was more important to you"

-"Mer, of course Mark was important, but Arizona was the most important one- important than anyone in my life"

-"Did you tell this to her? You know she always thought that you were so regretful about Mark's death that you could not realize her pain"

-"Did she tell you this?"

-"Cal… we are not that close… but I once we went to bar together and she told me this when she was drunk… you know after your accident, Mark even told her that she was nothing?"

-"What…no…Mark could not say this!" Callie murmurs shockingly shaking her head in disbelief.

-"And Arizona never could get over this…she always had a feeling that she was nothing to you and once Mark was dead and she lost her limb, she started believing this by heart"

-"I have to talk to her," Callie leaves her plate and stands up.

Callie cannot digest this new set of information. She has never known that unknowingly she has been hurting _her Arizona_ like this. Now she gets, why Arizona distanced herself after the crash and she never did let Callie enter into that phase of her life. She needs to talk to her, if this is even half true. She suddenly hugs Meredith, "thank you, Mer… you are truly a good friend."

While walking towards the Orthopedics department, Callie receives a text from Bailey's office to attend an emergency meeting right now.

Everyone in the board gathers in the meeting room. Callie sees Arizona also comes running to the room. _Maybe she is coming from the lunch_ , Callie thinks. Although Arizona does not notices Callie, but Callie keeps staring at Arizona thinking about the conversation she has had with Meredith.

Bailey comes running holding an envelope. She enters and taking her place in front of others, the first thing she says, "congratulations Dr. Torres!". Callie jumps out hearing her name, as she has been busy at sneaking at Arizona, "Hah! Me?" Everyone is looking at her.

"Torres, it is you… you are nominated for the Harper Avery…," Bailey says without giving any introduction and almost everyone jumps on Callie to congratulate her that Bailey in fact cannot finish her speech. She has a little long speech to give right now but now nobody seems to be interested in listening to her. Callie actually feels as if she is in a trans. Out of everybody's shoulder she notices Arizona is standing in the corner with a pool of water in her eyes.

-"You have to give us party," Avery says. Cutting Avery, Teddy says, "a quick party right now."

-"No…party right now…everyone please go back to work," Bailey makes a stern funny face, "but meet at the Joe's tonight at 8 and party from me… the quickest one. We will think about Dr. Torres after she wins that."

Everyone cheers and leaves. While leaving Teddy sees Arizona standing at the corner of the room and calls, "hey! Ari, let's go". "I need to talk to Callie for a while," Arizona replies. Teddy does not bother her anymore, because being Arizona's friend she knows that how precious this moment is for both the ladies. She leaves closing the door.

When there is no one in the board room, Arizona slowly approaches to Callie and says, "congratulations!" kissing her forehead gently. Callie suddenly feels so warm inside. Arizona would always kiss on the cheek or forehead when she is emotional Arizona cups Callie's face and pulls her for a slow kiss. Callie almost stands freezing and not reciprocating the kiss, as this is the first time when Arizona has initiated a kiss. This kiss does not have any sexual desire, rather this is full of love and assurance, what Callie always has been looking in Arizona. After few seconds, Arizona breaks the kiss and pulls Callie in a bear hug. This has been a very soft and warm embrace which says everything she wants to tell Callie right now. Callie quickly reciprocates the hug, "you know this is more important than any award"

-"what is?"

-"This kiss…this hug… and I cannot believe that we are going to have this award finally!"

-"No one deserves this more than you," Arizona whispers in Callie's hair.

-"Not me… it is us…without you and your inspiration, I would have never made this," Callie drops her head on Arizona's shoulder. "You know what I want now? I just want to be with you like this."

-"As much as I want the same, I have surgeries to catch after an hour," Arizona says still hugging Callie.

-"You happy?"

-"Happiest!"

-"This Harper Avery, I wanted to win just for you… how come everything is coming to me at the same time?," Callie says slowly as if little surprised.

-"everything?,"

-"See, you are in my arms right now and I am nominated for the award too"

-"You are in my arms…" Arizona squeezes Callie a little while rocking her.

-"I love you… you know that?" Callie pulls up from the hug and she moves one strand of hair from Arizona's forehead. "Why haven't you told me yet that you love me too?"

-"Punishment for leaving me Dr. Torres," Arizona says smiling.

-"And no reward for coming back to you?"

"I will think about this… Calliope, I have to go now and I will meet you at Joe's tonight"

-"Ha, I also have to go. Okay see you tonight," Callie reluctantly breaks the physical proximity and warmth of Arizona's .

Both of them come out from the room to catch up the pending surgeries of the day.

 ** _My friends cannot be more important than the love of my life… but it is truly difficult to maintain if you have a soul mate like Cristina or Mark. But I never could like Mark after he said that Arizona was nothing. How could he?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I have used Cascada's Slow version of "Every time I touch" in this chapter. I am in love with this song. Neither my best friend, not that girl liked this song. I hope at least few of you might find this worthy._**

This Chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer of this story- **NANCY**. Thank you Nancy for inspiring me. When you asked me to go with the story, I even did not know if I had the ability to do this. I was never a writer. I have never written any stories in my life except academic papers. But, somehow you believed in this story. Thanks Nancy for bringing the writer in me.

 ** _And Grey's Episode 12x15 really made me happy- there was something between them! I am hopeful …yea! And Happy Easter to all of you!_**

 **Chapter 16**

Callie finishes her last surgery of the day and goes for a coffee in the cafeteria. After taking her coffee, when she is about to leave the cafeteria, she notices that Alex is sitting alone. Suddenly she changes her mind and goes back to Alex.

-"Hey, Karev, how are you?" Callie asks enthusiastically.

-"what do you want?" Alex asks raising his eye brows.

-"Nothing…I am just asking." Callie says with a fake smile.

-"Spill it out Torres. I know you too well," Alex replies with his typical side smirk.

-"Okay, I wanna ask you something," Callie feels little exposed, but she decides to go ahead with the conversation.

-"what's that?"

-"When I met the accident… did something happen between Mark and Arizona?"

-"Ohh! This was years back…" Alex looks at Callie with an annoying face.

-"Alex, please… I need to know this," Callie almost begs.

-"Callie, why now? Why do you want to know?"

-"Alex, please, I know that you know almost everything about Arizona. If you have ever considered me your friend, you will answer my question"

-"Okay, ask!"

-"Did Mark say to Arizona that she was nothing?"

-"Mark said so many things and you would have killed him, if you would know"

-"Alex, answer me directly"

-"Yes, he said so because Arizona did not want to abort Sophia"

-"Whaaaaat? Aborting Sophia?" Callie feels helpless. How come years after all these new information are coming on her way? How did she never know all these? She swallows hard and asks, "will you please tell me what happened?"

-"Okay… you were in a very critical condition and doctors thought that they could save either you or Sophia. And…"

-"And?"

-"Arizona decided to keep the baby…" Alex looks at Callie. Callie looks back him with a look of disbelief.

-"Did she?"

-"Because she knew how important the baby was for you… she did not want to break your trust."

-"And I always thought that Sophia was a burden to her."

-"Callie, the day Sophia born, before you Arizona became her mama… I have seen her how desperately she was trying to save Sophia"

-"And Mark?"

-"He did not want Arizona to take the decision and out of argument he told that Arizona was nothing to you and the baby"

Callie breaks into tears hiding her face in the palms of her hands, "I never knew this…I have always thought so wrong about her". Alex takes Callie out of Cafeteria and leads her towards the PEDs. Once they are in the office, Alex says, "I do not want to be the one to butt into your matter and now it does not matter too, as you two are not together anymore, but for Arizona, you and Sophie were always everything… she always felt that she could not be enough for both you and Sophia."

Callie cannot stop her tears- her big eyes have become never ending source of tears. "Arizona never told me about Sophia"

"What did you expect her to say? There was nothing to say. She became the mother of your child, but you could never be hers completely." Alex says almost angrily.

"Alex, I always loved her and I even loved here when she cheated on me"

Alex softens his voice, "yes, you are right. I am sorry. I am kind of biased towards her, you know!" he tries to smile a little.

Callie stands up wiping her tears, "thanks Alex, I needed to know this, but please do not discuss this with Arizona…I do not want to create any confusion". Telling this when she is about to turn, Arizona enters into the room. Seeing her, Callie almost out of instinct hugs her forgetting Alex's presence in the room. Arizona takes a moment to reciprocate the hug and softly asks, "are you okay?" pulling from the hug, Callie replies with her best smile, "I will see you at the bar" and leaves. Arizona awkwardly asks Alex, "is she okay?" but Alex does not doubt this awkwardness, as he is busy in hiding her conversation with Callie, "no… she was just emotional because of the nomination." Arizona also does not drag the conversation as she does not want Alex to realize the hugging scene.

"Okay, Doctors today's treat is from me," saying this Miranda raises her glass to toast, "congratulations Callie." Looking at Callie other doctors toasts and Callie just laughs widely looking at Arizona. It is a liquor night and people are ready to get drunk.

"Calliope," Penny touches Callie's arms and hugs her. Callie although feels little apprehensive, hugs her back. At least, she can do this, but Penny remains in a hug for little bit longer. So, Callie gently pushes her away and laughs awkwardly.

-"I miss you Calliope"

-"Penny, not now," Callie looks for Arizona. She is sitting with April and Teddy, but she also steals a look towards Callie.

-"Calliope, this is great night…can I dance with you?" Penny almost begs.

Callie is known for her inability of saying no, Penny is sure that she would dance with her. Surprisingly, Callie nods her head negatively and says, "Penny, enjoy the night…I will talk to you later," and starts mingling with other doctors leaving a little surprised Penny behind.

After couple of minutes, Cascada's "every time we touch" starts buzzing in the dance floor and it is the slow number. Callie and Arizona look at each other- this is one of their favorite songs. This song brings so many memories down the memory lane. Callie quickly moves towards Arizona, "may I dance with you?" At this moment, she really does not care who sees them or not. Arizona just gives her hand into Callie's hand.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Callie locks her hands behind the small of Arizona's back and just keeps looking at her not closing the distance between them.

-"Remember this?"

-"Our first time happened because of this song"

Arizona remembers that they were listening songs and when the slow version of this song started Callie just started kissing her softly while removing her jacket. Although they did not plan for the night but it happened just in its own way. Callie laughs a little thinking how Arizona needed space to sleep because of her wide stretching habits and she used to kick also sometimes. It took time to get habituated with Arizona's sleeping habits, but once she was, she never could get over that.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

As the song almost nears to its end, Arizona closes the distance between them and locks her hands behind Callie's neck. She looks up and says, "I love you". Because of the loud music Callie actually does not hear clearly, but her heart starts racing seeing the movement of Arizona's lips. She knows what is just said. She mumbles nervously, "I could not hear."

Arizona brings her lips near to Callie's left ear and says softly, "Calliope… I love you…I love you and you are the only person, I have ever loved and I will ever love...you have ruined me." Arizona slowly pulls herself as the song is about to finish and starts walking to her table.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Callie almost feels weak in her knees-her throat is dry like sheets. She surprisingly realizes that she has been waiting to listen to these three words like this. She remembers how gradually they stopped saying this to each other. Sometimes there were only words but no feeling- it was like memorized phrases for them. But, tonight it has brought flying butterflies in her stomach. She laughs so wide that it hurts her cheeks.

 ** _I am about to finish the story very soon. Maybe two chapters more…_**

 ** _A little anecdote_**

 **Professor: Where is your concentration?**

 **Me: umm…**

 **Professor: What's going on in your head?**

 **Me: (surprised) nothing! I am okay!**

 **Professor: you look awful nowadays… are you thinking about something?**

 **Me: nothing I can think nowadays…**

 **Moral of the story: very soon…I will be kicked out by the professor**


	17. Chapter 17

**_This chapter is dedicated to one of the fan fiction authors "CalZonaAndDemi". I have learnt so much from her and somehow her writings worked as an inspiration behind going on with my own writing. I know she will not know that I have dedicated this chapter to her, but I just want to do this. I am a die-hard fan of her writing. Thank you!_**

Should I make a partial dedication to _that girl_ also? ha ha… no need! I am dedicating myself to _her_ \- my whole of me.

I have invested all of me while writing this chapter. Let me know your feelings! I will be waiting listening from you…

 **Chapter 17**

From the dance floor, Callie comes back to Meredith smiling like fools and takes a shot staring at Arizona, who is also popping her dimples looking at Callie. Callie already has made a decision about something and she is not going to back off from her decision. But before doing that she has to talk to Arizona. And she has to talk to her tonight- she can't wait anymore- there is no right moment in life. She texts Arizona, "I want to talk to you about something…can we just sneak out from the party?"

Arizona quickly texts back, "okay, my place because Sophia is staying with me tonight" and Callie is quickest in replying, "yes, I am going out right now and after few minutes, you also leave."

Putting the cell in the pocket, Callie comes forward and informs her friends that she is not feeling well and going home. Arizona also quietly leaves after waiting few minutes.

Entering into the apartment, Arizona pays the baby sitter and closes the door. "Sophia is off to bed, so we can talk… but after what I said to you in the bar, I thought you would want to do something else and no talking!" Arizona winks seductively leading Callie towards the couch. Callie stops Arizona and kisses her in the softest way and sighs against her lips , "Arizona, I love you and I love you more than I have ever loved you. So now I want to do everything in the right way..." Arizona looks at Callie's face and realizes how Callie means each of the said words. Callie's heart starts beating like a teenager and Arizona being pressed against her chest can feel the adrenaline in Callie's blood and her warm breath. She pants out, "Calliope! What's this?"

"Arizona, you asked me why did I sleep just before I broke up?" Callie looks at the other woman with her full eyes. But Arizona does not say anything; she rather leads Callie to the couch and makes both of them sitting comfortably. She really wants to know the reason. She has been thinking about this since last two years and maybe this is one of the reasons, for which she could have never got over the divorce. Every night since then she has been thinking about that _last night_.

-"I thought a lot… and I guess I just wanted to express my frustration over everything happened in between us. We were always too sexually attracted to each other. So, that one month made me angry at you and probably I kind of used sex as a way to put you down- it was maybe a way to show you how I could make you do whatever I wanted to do."

-"Yes, you did," Arizona sighs. "Callie, I cannot tell you how long it took me to accept the break up after that amazing night, you just left me at the therapist's office alone and broken without giving any explanation." Arizona's blue eyes glistens slowly, "I could never date anybody else after that."

-"Good that you did not," Callie tells while wiping her tears affectionately, "I am here now to give you every explanation you want, to listen everything you tell." She tugs a golden hair behind Arizona's ear.

-" I have something else to tell you and now that you have started… In LA, I told you the half truth"

-"hmm!" Callie knows that now Arizona will talk and she decides not to interrupt her. She pulls Arizona towards herself and holds her affectionately. Arizona rests her chin on Callie's chest and starts playing with Callie's fingers.

-"I did not sleep with Lauren only to prove things to myself. I wanted to hurt you more than anything," saying this she looks up, while feeling Callie's sudden stiff body against her. Callie's eyes are wide and water has started forming, but Arizona continues looking at those brown eyes, "when I was in the wood, all I thought about Sophia and you and nothing else mattered. I tried to save Mark because I knew how important he was to you." She stops and looks down, "maybe important than me." Hearing this Callie feels a strong knot in her stomach- for the first time she feels how everything went wrong from the beginning, but she does not reply, rather she holds Arizona more securely pacing a soft kiss on her head. Feeling the comfort in Callie's hands, Arizona goes on, "then I came back to you…my leg was gone and you never told me that it was not you who cut my leg. Then also I tried hard, but always found you talking about how you missed Mark and you never asked me how I did survive. I felt that you never understood me and my pain." Arizona takes a long breath in, "I wanted to snatch the security you had with me… you always had me, but I always had to share you with other people. I never was in a serious relationship in my life except you. So, I wanted you to feel the pain of losing something." Arizona starts crying hiding her face in Callie's chest.

Callie pulls her up. While she is crying too, she wipes Arizona's tears and says in a deep husky voice, "Arizona, there was never anybody important than you- even not Mark. Mark was my best friend and you were _my everything_. You are _my everything_. I knew that you did not like Mark but I never knew that I was making you this insecure." Callie stops and kisses softly on Arizona's forehead taking both her hands in her grip and then slowly she kisses Arizona's both hands, "I am telling you today and this is for the rest of our life that there will not be anyone who will be important than you ever… you are the only person I have been falling in love since last 10 years." Callie cups Arizona's face and kisses her left cheek and mumbles on her ear, "I always wanted to ask you about your days after the crash, but I was afraid of losing you. You stopped talking about anything- so I kept talking with stuff just for the sake of talking." Callie again kisses Arizona's right cheek and slowly comes down her jaw line placing soft kisses. She murmurs in between the kisses, "I was so afraid of losing you that I stopped even hugging you… I wanted to make you feel that does not matter you have a leg or not, you are mine and only mine." Arizona feels as if she has been waiting her whole life that one day Callie would tell this to her- the assurance she always wanted when they were married.

"Callie, I am yours and please do not let me do this again…do not let me bail and run away… I am sorry that I destroyed everything," Arizona blubbers while Callie kisses her eyes. "Nobody can kiss me like you do."

Callie wipes Arizona's moist cheeks and strokes them with her thumbs, while looking deep in those blue eyes, "how could I never tell you that my heart never loved anyone else, once it met you. She suddenly stands up from the couch and bends down in front of Arizona on her knees. Looking up, Callie slowly starts taking out the prosthetic revealing the half limb. Although Arizona feels rigid, she decides not to stop her. Callie gently touches the limb and says, "I accept you the way you are- with leg or without leg. There will ever be no Mark and no Simi in between us. I am not the same young hotshot anymore- now all I want to grow old with you". She kisses the bruised part of the limb, Arizona feels a strong ping in her heart. Arizona looks down while tears again starts moistening her pale cheeks, "Calliope, all I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to be last person I would say I love you and the only person to touch me ever." Arizona pulls Callie in a hug and suddenly laughs, "Calliope, you are still the same hotshot, maybe hotter than before."

"Nah!" Callie pulls up from the hug, "not more than you… you have such an amazing body which can derive anyone mad." Callie swallows hard visualizing Arizona's naked body under her. Arizona plays with the button of Callie's top, "it derived mad somebody two years back. So, I am not sure about right now.

" Two years…you did not have…" Callie starts feeling fire on her body. Arizona just looks at her with sincerity and does not say anything. Callie knows that Arizona has not been into any relationships after the divorce, but she has not been involved with anyone else physically is certainly a shocking piece of news to Callie. She quietly puts the prosthetic back to Arizona's limb and gets up. "You know I should go now," right now Callie knows that if she does not go, she will not be able to control herself physically. She has never felt this much attracted to anybody else, even not to Arizona when they were married. She feels her head is almost spinning out of uncontrollable physical desire towards the other woman.

Callie moves to the kitchen counter to get a glass of water and backs Arizona. While sipping slowly she is trying to control her burning sensation and is thinking how to slip out right now without making things embarrassing for both of them. Suddenly she feels Arizona pressed on her back, "stay," Arizona says in a rasping voice. Callie turns to see her and immediately her lips are caught in a passionate kiss. Although Callie's mind is reeling, she decides to understand the situation first. "Arizona!" she pushes Arizona slightly. Arizona takes a step back and very unhurriedly pulls out her top, "show me how much you love me." Arizona starts backing looking at Callie's brown eyes. Callie catches her wrist and pulls her close. "Arizona, no one is as beautiful as you are," she says while unbuttoning Arizona's bra and letting it drop on the floor. Her hands starts exploring the naked back of the woman, whose body once she knew so well. But, right now everything seems so new to her. Arizona quickly removes Callie's leather jacket and attacks the neck. Callie loudly moans- no one can explore her neck the way Arizona does. "Arizona, I missed you," she grabs the golden hair and pulls them backward to make space, so that she could kiss the neck, which used to be her favorite pulse point. Arizona pushes Callie against the kitchen counter and passionately places open mouth kisses on Callie's jaw line and comes down to the neck. Callie laughs while moaning, "I think our second first time should not be on the kitchen counter". They start moving to the bedroom while leaving the trail of unwanted cloths on the floor.

 **Loving is always the easiest part to do, the hardest part is committing to that love. For me love is that lifelong promise which gives us a reason to go on, a reason to live, a reason to fight and a reason not to give up on each other, even though we might not be together.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_This chapter is dedicated to two sweetheart readers-_** ** _helenkidd1_** ** _ & _****_Chopper79_** ** _. Thanks folks for your support._**

 _I just have finished writing the final term paper- so I'm super happy. While writing the paper, I told the girl that I would stay away from her for two days as I needed to concentrate in writing. Can you believe that I could not control myself even for 12 hours? My self-control sucks! But, I'm still happy- she makes me happy- so a happy chapter for all of you…_

But the last scene of Penny, Sophia and Callie together in the last episode has upset me so much that all I want is to punch those silly writers of the show. But, again I think maybe Callie is pretending and she actually wants to be with Arizona shouting for Sophia

 **Chapter 18**

Arizona wakes up in the morning while Callie is being pressed to her back, hiding her face in Arizona's back crook. Still closing her eyes, she tries to visualize the last night- the most amazing night both of them ever had had. It was full of passion and love. They kept making out till they did not have energy to do it anymore. She gently rubs Callie's hand which is resting on her upper abdomen. Callie slowly starts placing gentle kisses on her neck, "good morning."

"The morning was never this good before," Arizona replies softly.

"We can make it better, you know!" Callie rubs her cheek on Arizona's neck and places another wet kiss, "why are you backing me?"

"So that you can kiss my neck," Arizona replies playfully.

Both the women lie down in the same position for a while and enjoy their morning slumber. This is was their favorite part of the day.

Arizona turns to Callie and she puts her leg across Callie's thigh, "I can do all these right?" But looking at Arizona, Callie feels that she is thinking something. She has known this perky emotional woman for last 10 years. It is enough to know what Arizona has on her minds.

"Arizona?"

"Hmm!"

"You have something going on in your mind"

"Nah!"but Arizona avoids Callie's eye contact. Callie lifts up her face holding her chin, "tell me," she says with all her assurance.

"Last time, you left me after that amazing night- I trust you but…"

Callie quickly moves, switching the position she tops on Arizona, "I was thinking to do this with a right way, but there is no right or wrong way to do this." Telling this Callie kisses Arizona, but Arizona seems to be confused as she does not know what she is talking about, "Callie, what are you talking about?"

"Arizona, marry me," Callie says looking straight to Arizona. Arizona's breath literally seems to be caught in her lungs. She does not reply, because she does not know what to say now. Callie starts stroking Arizona's cheek with her thumb, "I do not think it is too quick or something like this. I think we already lost two years and I do not want to live without you anymore."

But, Arizona just keeps looking at Callie. It is so sudden. Last time, Callie shocked her telling that she wanted a divorce and this time Callie is about to kill her telling that she wants to marry her.

Callie starts becoming nervous. She knows that she wants to marry and this is not a decision she has taken in the morning. Once Arizona confessed her love last night, the next thing she knew that she wanted to marry this women and wanted to make her only hers. Now holding her love in her arms, she just hopes that she has not screwed anything again, "Arizona, you do not have an option to say no… you are mine and you have to marry me," Callie rambles with a slight anger in her tone. "So, you will not marry me, right?" telling this Callie impatiently tries to sit up and Arizona catches her by her neck and pulls her into a wet kiss. Once the kiss seizes Arizona says, "who said no? I am dyeing to marry you… Calliope, I will marry you." Callie laughs and suddenly feels relieved and warm inside. she leans for a kiss without saying anything.

After the meeting, Teddy, Meredith and Arizona go to the scrubbing room to get ready for their next surgery. In the OR, while passing the scissors to Arizona, Teddy blurts, "You know Penny and Callie are not together anymore". "Ohho… sad", Arizona instantly realizes that she has used too much aggregation in her tone; _thank God they cannot see my face right now_. Teddy and Meredith have a quick exchange of looks.

-"Yeah! Sad that Penny left her."

-"No, Callie left her," comes out from Arizona before she could stop this

-"You knew", Teddy comments

-"No… it is my guess and how I will know about Penny and Callie!" Arizona laughs behind her face even if she knows how exposed she might have been right now in front of her friends. But, now it does not matter, they already have decided to share the news with their friends- they just need to find out a right time to do so.

Meredith listens and laughs at the entire situation, "I think we need to plan for tonight". _I hope they are not planning for Callie's Birthday… I want to wish her all myself right at 12 midnight like the way I used to do…_ But, Teddy blows her happy bubble, "yeah… we will party whole night… I just hope we are not on call tonight". _Awesome, they want to party! I was not invited for past two years… now how I am gonna make myself invited_. "Arizona, sorry we should not have planned it in front of you". "I am okay", she is too annoyed, and sometimes she hates their friends and now she hates them even more. Meredith observes Arizona's pissed off eyes and winks at Teddy.

All three doctors come back to the café to grab coffee. Minutes later April and Callie join them too. While Callie tries to sit next to Arizona, Teddy quickly occupies the seat and gives a sweet smile to Callie. _I would have killed you long back if you would not be my Arizona's bestie_.

-"Cal, we are coming to your home tonight to celebrate your B'day", Meredith informs.

-"Oh! No", Callie almost burns her tongue with the hot coffee. She actually has planned to spend the night with her… she does not know how to address her relationship to Arizona, but she knows she is everything to her, she always has been.

-"you do not want us to come?" April shouts

-"Noo…I want…I was not prepared"

-"Then okay, this would be a good girls' night after a long time."

Callie looks at Arizona with a pouting face. Although they have not discussed about tonight, she has been expecting tonight with Arizona. The way Arizona is looking at the coffee cup, she can tell that Arizona is also equally frustrated like her. _Why this birthday has to come tonight? Arizona was always right- Birthdays are not something to be celebrated_.

-"Why don't you invite Arizona too," Meredith suggests with a straight face. Callie cannot let this opportunity to slip away from her hand, "Ya, I would be happy if you come…I mean Sophia would be happy", she stutters. Arizona simply nods in agreement; she is very annoyed at the entire situation.

"I have half an hour free time and I am so tired," Arizona says casually looking at Callie and Callie gets the hint. She also wants this badly. Her body is on fire just noticing the way Arizona is looking at her. "Arizona, can you please come with me, I have to discuss a patient's condition with you," Callie says nonchalantly not making eye contact with anybody else. Arizona suddenly perks up, "yes, of course." Both of them quickly leave the cafeteria.

"So, both of them will discuss about a patient!" Teddy smirks.

"Yes, discussion in the call room," Meredith says in the most plain voice.

In the call room, Callie starts pulling out Arizona's scrub and once this is gone, she quickly unbuttons her bra, "the whole morning your naked body was in front of my eyes, Arizona." Arizona grabs Callie's bottom lip with her teeth while pulling her near holding Callie's waist band. She slowly breaths, "last night was so perfect and I can remember every move of yours," Arizona shivers thinking about the most amazing night of her life. "And we are gonna recreate that again," Callie says while she almost throws Arizona on the small bed and jumps on her removing the last piece of cloths from her body. Arizona is again hers! She can claim her whenever and wherever she wants.

Amelia, Bailey, Maggie, April, Meredith, Teddy all have come except Arizona- Callie is looking at the door in every 5 minutes. She has not talked much after their call room quickie. So, when she hears a knock at the door, she runs towards the door. Arizona is standing in a red dress, the dress which she liked the most, this is the dress which she bought her on April's wedding, brings back so many memories to both of them. Arizona notices Callie's look, "will you ask me to come in?" "This is your house too." Arizona enters into the house after almost two years. This is the house which was once her home- their home together. She looks around. _Somehow Callie has left it as it was-there is not much change or maybe Callie has redecorated the whole house_. Callie pulls her in with her wrist. Finding the wind chime just at the entrance of the living room, Arizona looks back to Callie in bewilderment, "You kept this?" says touching the old wind chime swinging it slowly. This was the first thing Arizona bought for their house. She loved to listen to the soft music of the wind chime. She used to tell, the sound always would remind of Callie's coming back to her. _I was so in love then_. But, seeing the wind chime hanging in its place even after their separation also makes Arizona feeling how much Callie always has been hers. Callie observes the sparkling eyes of Arizona and leans for a kiss. "Not here", Arizona stops putting hands on her lips. "I need a birthday kiss". "This is 9 o'clock, so we have time for that", telling this she finally enters into the living room to join her other friends leaving a pouting woman behind her.

The next few hours pass easily, although both women does not leave any single opportunity to eyeing each other… while pretending they are enjoying this too. When it is 10 minutes to 12, Arizona suddenly asks, "Callie, I got a case of beer in my car. Will you please help me to bring it in". April stands immediately and says, "I will go with you". Teddy pulls April back to the sofa "you should finish the game you started Kepnar. They will manage". They are playing poker, so April stays back. Arizona sheepishly pulls Callie outside of the house and drags her to the backyard. Callie sees a small cake is kept on the tea table. Arizona opens the box and lights a candle and holds her hands back "remember your first birthday after we bought this house?" Callie remembers the way they celebrated her birthday at the backyard under the moonlight. Arizona never liked camping kind of things, but she used to do this to make Callie happy and she is again doing this today. Looking at her wrist watch, "time to cut the cake birthday girl, but make a wish before this". This has brought tears in Callie's eyes, "all my wishes have come true… now I just want to spend rest of my birthdays with you, as long as I live". Callie cuts the cake and Arizona takes a small piece to feed Callie. Arizona slightly rubs the cream on the Birthday woman's lips and when Callie smilingly tries to wipe that out, "let me do this," Arizona leans in for a kiss while wiping the cream with her lips, "I love you Calliope," she breaths out in between the kiss leaving Callie's heart pounding and her body wanting more than the kiss. "I love you too," Callie deepens the kiss but Arizona pulls away, "one more thing". She brings out the necklace from her purse and hangs it in front of Callie's eyes. Callie simply takes the necklace and ties it around her neck before initiating open mouth kisses around Arizona's neck. She almost fiercely sucks the pulse points of Arizona pushing her on the table. "Callie, they are waiting for us", Arizona tries to stop her before things go out of hands. "Let them… I need to do this right now". Arizona laughs and pushes Callie from her neck, "we have time, you know…" she winks seductively, "you know that I do not like hard things for…" Callie swallows hard looking at Arizona's seductive smile, _my God, this woman can bring her on her knees only with her words and smile._

When they come back with the case of beers, Meredith says, "I thought you would never come back" looking at the watch she says "by the way happy birthday Callie, although we are late". Callie laughs shyly and parrots what Arizona has taught her few minutes back, "we went to Arizona's flat as she left the case mistakenly, so it took time".

"So, I guess no one has wished you yet," Teddy raises her eye brows. "oo…hoo, Callie…happy birthday", saying this Arizona hugs her, while Meredith interjects quietly, "I thought this part was done already". Miranda and Amelia bring out the cake from Sophia's room and all the kids Zola, Sophia and Bailey start singing for Callie. After so many months finally Arizona's heart has started feeling full.

Arizona goes to the kitchen to get some glasses for wine and Teddy follows her "Ari, I think you should wear a scarf"

-"I do not like wearing scarf"

-"yes, but sometimes they are good in hiding the bites" Teddy pulls her in front of the corner mirror and shows her a big red mark right below her left collar bone.

-"this is …a bug…you know" Arizona is totally red by the uncontrollable embarrassment she is feeling right now. Callie has this bad habit, something she does not mind as long as people do not see them.

-"Yeah… a bug named Calliope", Teddy gives her an ear to ear smile

-"You knew…since when?"

-"since I have seen your hands making out under the table"

Arizona blushes the worst, "you should have told me". "Yes, I told you about the marks…now hide them before everyone starts asking questions". Arizona brings her locks on her shoulder so that the mark is hidden, but she also feels a kind of happiness because of this branding. She always used to fight with Callie in the morning following their sexy nights because of various marks she would leave on her body. Although she never told Callie, she liked to be marked by her.

"By the way, I did not know that your Calliope is a vampire." Arizona slaps lightly on Teddy's shoulder and both of them move towards the living area to join others.

Callie and Arizona pass a relax night with friends who are actually their family, who have seen them coming together, loving each other, hating each other, leaving each other and eventually growing together. What else these two could want from life? _Just the Harper Avery is missing and need to find a time to tell these people about us_ , Arizona reminds herself, but she is enjoying this _hide and seek_ with Callie- just like before- in the beginning of their relationship. Arizona and Callie sit cozily with each other slowly sipping the wine.

 ** _I guess, I could have finished the story here! But, there is one loose-end which I need to weave. Let me know, if I have missed anything! In our world of fans, Callie and Arizona deserve everything…_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: this is a kind of open letter to all my readers… if you do not want to read please feel free to jump in reading the actual chapter._**

 **Hey, here is the final chapter. I cannot believe that I really have finished the story. When I started writing, I never knew that I even had abilities to convey what I wanted to say about Callie and Arizona. I would say, your reviews and PMs were the driving force behind my writing. Usually I am insanely busy with my academic loads; however, your inspiration helped me to navigate with the story, even in my crazy hours. Thank you for making me to realize that I could write and make my readers happy. Thanks a ton.**

 **Oh! I forgot to acknowledge one of the writers named "snwm", she writes a "Bloomington" story. Have you read her? Oh Gosh! She is super- the way she writes, it makes the heart stop. You should start reading her- she is super awesome and when I wrote the first chapter, she actually made time to read it on my request and she gave me green signal to go on. So thank you dear author.**

 **I have been receiving messages asking to start either a sequel or a new story after I finish this one. Well, I am not gonna write the sequel, as personally I find that somehow sequels become less exciting (with due respect to all sequel writers, I simply do not want to write). I have few plots in my mind, however, I am not sure whether I would pen them down or not, as it is difficult for me to find time to write… but I'll write if those plots keep bugging me.**

 **Now back to Callie and Arizona- this season 12 has been the worst among the all so far. However, I still trust the journey, as Shonda says. Maybe they are just playing with us, just to increase the TRP till the finale. I am hoping high that CalZona will be back with a bang. If not, we, in the world of fan-fiction, will write/read about them and they will always be together in our world- in our little sweet imagination.**

 **Love for all of you- sorry that in the process, I could not name many of you, but you are in my heart. I will always be grateful to all of you. Love you guys….**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Epilogue**

At Hotel Sheraton Ballroom, Callie nervously is rubbing both her hands, while peeking at the door to see if Arizona has arrived. She looks at her black dress and feels more uncomfortable, as right now she feels that the dress is too tight on her- _I even can't breathe! How do people wear them?_ Thinking this she pulls the front of the dress, which seems slipping down gradually.

Suddenly she notices that Arizona is at the door and her other friends also have come with her. Callie quickly rushes to Arizona and hugs her tightly, "I am so so nervous…why are you so late?" Arizona just holds her, while Miranda answers from side, "there was an emergency, Torres!" and making a weird face, she asks Meredith, "Grey, am I suspecting right?"

"There is nothing to suspect, you can see how Callie is glued to Arizona!"

Miranada just nods her head, "good that she finally knows whom to cling!"

By this time, Arizona somehow pushes Callie away from her and takes her to the bar for a drink.

After an hour, the award ceremony starts.

Callie is sitting with all her friends and Arizona. She feels totally blank. All she wants is to go home and sleep. Then the president of Harper Avery foundation starts the announcement.

"The Harper Avery owner of this year goes to …. Dr. Torres…. Dr. Callie Torres"

Arizona looks at Callie, who is looking at the stage with flushed eyes. Everyone is looking at her and she seems to be lost. Arizona hugs her breaking the trans, "Calliope, go win the world," she whispers with water in her eyes. Arizona has never been so happy in her life, as now she is. Callie somehow stands up and Arizona pushes her forward, while few other researchers come near to congratulate Callie. Callie takes few steps and suddenly moves back and quickly runs towards Arizona. The camera also follows her and audience in the hall sees her running back. Somebody whispers in the microphone, "is everything okay?"

Callie comes near to Arizona and demands, "Come with me"

"Hey, you do not need to be nervous, just..." Arizona cannot finish her sentence because Callie presses her lips on hers. Suddenly, there is loud clap from everyone, as the kissing comes on the central screen. Callie goes for a tender kiss, "I am not nervous, I want you to be with me when I receive this". Telling this, she almost drags Arizona towards the stage.

"Expected" Miranda comments happily.

"I should have guessed this long back, especially the way Callie has been drooling on Arizona over the last few days, I guess everyone knows except me," April makes a foolish face.

"Yes, recently the call rooms are busy too," Teddy comments while clapping louder seeing Callie stepping on the stage still holding Arizona's hand. She receives the award and Arizona kisses her cheek. The wet eyes of both women are on the big screen. "They are made for each other," April states, "but, I have a discussion with Arizona". Meredith pats April's back consoling her; it seems that everyone else knows except April.

Callie moves towards the podium, while Arizona stands near.

"I dedicate this award to Arizona," she looks back and again holds back her hand, "I dreamt of this only because she wanted me to dream" Callie pauses for a moment and continues, "thanks to all my colleagues and friends also, who were always there and all those people who helped me in this process…" Callie slowly comes down to the stage holding Arizona's hand, while everyone claps loudly.

"Thank God that she remembers that we are here," Miranda makes face and snorts.

 **One year later:**

"Callie, I want this"

"No, I am too busy now"

"Please," she almost sits on Callie's lap and kisses her neck, "please, Calliope"

"We are married only for a year and Sophia is growing up. Do you think you want to carry a baby now?"

"Yes, I want to carry our child," Arizona now straddles on Callie, "I want another Calliope"

"Arizona, are you sure?" Callie looks at Arizona's eyes. She also wants a baby, but she does not want to spoil the blessed family they have right now. She just wants to make it sure, this is what Arizona wants and she is not doing it to make her happy.

Arizona just hugs Callie, "Yes, I want this…"

"Mama… you are again sitting on mommy's lap!" Sophia yells from the door and Arizona bolts out from the position. Callie laughs loudly. Sophia comes running and jumps on the couch, "let's watch cartoon," she suggests wisely.

"no- not now," Callie gives her a stern look.

"mama!," Sophia looks at Arizona for help.

"Come on Calliope, let her watch," she almost snatches the remote from Callie and gives it to Sophia. Holding the remote, Sophia gives a dimpled smile to Callie.

"Ugg! You are spoiling her," but Callie too melts into the dimples. Still today, Callie thinks how come Sophia has dimples like Arizona.

Arizona sits the other side of Callie and rests her head on Callie's shoulder, while Sophia too rests her body on Callie while looking at the TV.

Callie's family is finally full- her heart is finally full. She has wasted too much of time looking love here and there. But, now she is at home, she is at home with her wife and a lovely kid. Maybe they will have one more. She looks at Arizona and cannot believe that this is the same woman, who did not want babies, and now she is such an amazing mother and she has been after Callie for last three months for having another baby. Callie inhales Arizona's shampoo while holding Sophia tightly. She can stay like this forever.

Arizona too holds Callie closely.

Finally, Callie, Arizona and Sophia are family and this is for forever!

 **The end**

 **Please leave a review even if you are reading this after months of years- at least I would know that somebody is till reading this.**

 **I love you all!**


End file.
